


Do You Remember?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren had been reborn with all of his memories; the titans, the Survey Corps, everything. Especially his lover, Captain Levi. But he didn't expect to run into the Captain on Christmas Eve, especially when Levi didn't remember a thing.And when he's a prostitute.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First story- let's make it mostly porn that's a great idea.  
> So this is my first story on AO3 so some stuff isn't going to be right but I'll figure more stuff out as I go. For who tops and who bottoms I usually don't like to stick with one so they might switch but to start it's Eren tops and Levi bottoms. In the reincarnation Levi and Eren were in a relationship in their past life. Some elements are inspired off of a dj, so some of you might recognize parts of it.  
> That's pretty much it. Enjoy!

“Four hundred, plus the hotel cost. Does that work?”

Eren blinked, his ears perking up as he leaned against a wall. Was someone picking up a prostitute?

“Would an extra hundred cover a blow job?”

_Someone’s lonely on Christmas._

The winter season put a nip in the air, stinging any exposed skin. People bustled about on the busy street, scrambling to get to their destination and out of the cold. It was last minute Christmas rush on Christmas eve, but once it grew dark the streets would be empty.

Eren debated leaving, the cold creeping up his arms and down his neck, making him feel like a human popsicle. The snow had dusted his head and shoulders in white, forcing him to tighten his coat and scarf around him and rub his hands together for warmth.

The cold always reminded him of Levi.

_That’s right, Levi’s birthday is tomorrow. Well, it had been._

Eren had been reborn with all of his memories. He remembers almost everything from his past life, from the titans to the Survey Corps. He was looking for other people who might remember at all times, desperate to find more people. He had reunited with Armin, who, luckily, still had his memories. Eren thought he was going crazy when no one else knew of the titans, so Armin was pretty much a godsend. They worked together to find Mikasa and a few others, but they didn’t remember anything. By sheer guessing and luck they managed to bring back Mikasa and the others’ memories.

The trio was working to find more people now. They had even started a small coffee shop that employs people with their memories, just as a way to find each other. And hey, the Survey Corps Coffee Shop was all that was keeping Eren afloat through college, so he was thankful.

Eren sighed, his breath making billows of steam in the air. His friends were busy for Christmas, leaving him alone to wander the streets in search of something to do. He rested his head back against the wall, looking up at the sky.

_Guess he’s not the only one who’s lonely for Christmas._

“I’ll take five hundred fifty for whatever you want.”

Eren froze. He recognized that voice.

“Five fifty it is.”

Eren peeked around the corner. _It couldn’t be…_

An old, greasy man was taking out his wallet, thumbing through the cash. A person stood next to him, negotiating the cost. And, yep, that was definitely him.

That was Levi.

Eren’s mouth suddenly went dry. _Is he selling himself to that creep?_ Eren glanced over him to see a book bag over one shoulder, the insignia of the local high school ironed on one side. Eren started to panic internally. _Is he still in high school in this life?!_

He had to do something. He couldn’t just stand there and watch Levi disappear, especially now that he’d found him.

He quickly stepped out from behind the corner. “Hey.”

Levi and the man looked up. The man frowned, looking suspicious. His hands curled into fists, clear that he would throw a punch if needed.  
Levi simply tilted his head.

That’s how Mikasa looked at him when they found each other. Eren let the realization settle in his chest.

He didn’t remember.

Eren pulled out his wallet, thumbing through his money. He pulled all the cash out, holding it up for Levi to see.

“Seven hundred dollars,” Eren said. “and the hotel.”

Levi let out a whistle, glancing at the greasy man. The man sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t top that.”

Levi looked back to Eren. “Seven hundred wins, then.”

Eren smirked victoriously.


	2. Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I lied smut starts next chapter sorry- there is some foreplay  
> I read a dj so it's influenced off of that but it's only this scene that's influenced by it. I would credit it but I can't find it; I'll add a link if I can find it again. But after the hotel scene it won't be based off of that.

“Alright, here we are,” The man said, closing the door behind them.

Levi stepped into the warm hotel room. He slid off his shoes, starting to unbutton his jacket. The man closed the door behind them, sighing. Levi shrugged off his jacket, padding over to the man. “What’s your name?”

“Eren,” The man said, not looking up as he stomped the snow off his shoes. _Eren. Huh, sounds familiar._ Levi thought for a moment, but couldn’t place it.

“Nice to meet you, Eren,” Levi said, reaching up to his face.

 Eren’s head jerked up when Levi touched him. Levi cradled his cheek as a deep blush spread across Eren’s cheeks. “W-we don’t have to do anything,” Eren stammered, clearly distracted by Levi’s touch.

“What?” Levi asked. _Did he pay $700 just to hang in a hotel?_

Eren stepped back, looking away. “I-I just really didn’t want you to go home with that creep,” Eren said.

_Getting protective over strangers… oh shit is this kid innocent?_

Levi reached up again, running his thumb over Eren’s lips. Eren blushed heavily, quickly averting his eyes.

 _I don’t get it, he clearly is attracted to me._ Levi hooked his fingers under Eren’s chin, bringing him closer, Eren practically glowing with blush. _Fuck me if you want to, brat._

Levi gently kissed Eren’s lips, pulling their bodies flush against each other. His lips were soft and sweet, a welcome change from the people Levi usually slept with. Eren closed his eyes, his eyebrows drawing together. Levi opened his mouth against Eren, running his tongue over the man’s lips. Eren pressed his lips into a firm line, refusing Levi entrance, although he didn’t pull away.

“Come on, now, use your tongue,” Levi coaxed, biting lightly at Eren’s lips.

“N-no, wait,” Eren pulled back. “Hold on for a moment.”

Levi huffed, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. He was honestly looking forward to being fucked by Eren, but... _He keeps putting it off._ “Tch.”

“Let’s take a moment to warm up,” Eren mumbled, burying his chin in his scarf. “It’s too cold to do anything straight away.”

Levi pulled away, dropping his hands. “Fine, brat.”

Eren’s blush deepened. _Why does that embarrass you?_ Levi shook his head, walking over to the bed.

He sat down, sighing. Eren slid off his shoes, putting them by the door before unwrapping his scarf.

_Oh. Not bad._

Eren had a slim neck that led perfectly into a strong jawline, along with sun kissed skin. His nose and ears were red from cold and embarrassment, making him even more endearing. Levi ran his eyes over the man’s body. While the jacket he was wearing gave him a lot of padding, it was clear he was muscular. _He’s pretty damn sexy._ Levi wouldn’t admit it, but he was a bit excited to have sex with Eren.

Shame he couldn’t.

Yet.

Eren walked over to the kitchenette as Levi flopped on his back. Levi blinked, running his hand over the sheets. He pulled the sheets to his cheek, feeling the texture on his skin. It was soft. He was used to scratchy sheets that still reeked of cum. Eren must have gotten a higher-class room.

Another welcome change from the usual.

Soft clinking came from the kitchen. Levi sat up, looking at Eren.

“Do you want hot chocolate? Coffee?” Eren asked.

“Tea, if they have it,” Levi said.

Eren smiled to himself. “Black tea, right?” He asked.

Levi hesitated, surprised. “Yeah…”

Eren’s smile grew as he looked back at the drinks. “Coming up.”

“How’d you know that?” Levi asked, tilting his head.

Eren paused, looking up at the ceiling. He shook his head. “Dunno. Just a feeling, I guess.”

Levi frowned, unconvinced. He decided not to think much of it.

Eren spent another moment making tea. “What’s… what’s your name?”

“Levi.”

“Levi…” Eren mumbled. He wasn’t testing out the name, Levi noticed, it was like he had heard it before. Eren finished their drinks, bringing it over. “Nice to meet you,” He said, holding out the tea as he sat next to Levi on the bed.

Levi took the tea, holding it by the rim. Eren blushed again, smiling knowingly.

“Oi, stop doing that, it’s weird,” Levi scoffed, bringing the tea to his lips.

Eren quickly looked away. “Y-yes, sir.”

“I’m not that much older than you, brat,” Levi said.

Eren blushed, the red creeping over his ears and down his neck. “S-sorry.”

Levi made a “tch” noise, sipping his tea. His eyes lit up slightly, and he quickly drank some more. _This might be the best tea I’ve ever had._

“Is it good?” Eren asked, shrugging off his jacket.

“Yeah, thanks, brat,” Levi said, enjoying his tea. It tasted almost familiar, but he didn’t know where from.

Eren hummed happily.

Levi glanced up as Eren he threw his jacket to the side. _Fuck, he’s toned._

“Wait, you’re older than me?” Eren asked, looking back at Levi as Levi quickly averted his eyes. “What’s with the bag?”

“It makes me look younger,” Levi said, sounding like it was obvious. “Sells easier.”

Eren let out a breath, clearly relieved. _Did he think I was a minor? Is that why he didn’t want to fuck?_

_Only one way to find out._

Levi finished his tea, setting it on the nightstand. “So how do you want to go about this?”

“W-what?”

Levi sunk to his knees, kneeling in front of Eren and sliding his hands on either side of the brunet. “Do you like blowjobs?”

“I-I mean sure, but-”

“Alright then,” Levi began undoing Eren’s pants.

“Wait, wait,” Eren said, pushing Levi’s hands away.

 _Now what?_ Levi suppressed a groan. _You can’t seriously pay me $700 to just sit in a hotel and be nice to me out of the goodness of your heart. Just fuck me and get it over with._

Eren gulped down what was left of his tea before setting it aside. Levi sighed and let his hands drop, expecting another excuse.

Eren reached down for Levi’s face, cupping it in his hands. “Let me… let me do something for you first. Please?”

Eren gently kissed him, pulling him up. Levi situated himself with Eren’s help so he sat on the man’s lap, tilting his head into the kiss. _This feels… nice._ Eren hummed slightly, running his hands over Levi’s back. He let Eren play with his lips for a bit before opening his mouth, letting Eren in.

Eren hesitated a moment, making Levi’s eyebrow twitch, before letting his tongue into Levi’s mouth.

Levi let out a muffled moan. Eren tasted like tea and chocolate, which wasn’t half bad together. The way Eren’s tongue worked around his mouth, though, that was incredible. It coaxed his own tongue into action, sucking and nibbling at his lips simultaneously. It was passionate, but oddly gentle and sweet. He sighed, wanting to melt into Eren as he felt the man’s hands roam his body.

They separated, panting. _Damn. He’s no virgin._

Levi’s eyes flickered over Eren’s features before leaning in again. He ran his lips over Eren’s cheek and down to his jaw, kissing him roughly. He trailed up to Eren’s ear, licking around the shell of it and eliciting a gasp from Eren.

He ran his lips down to Eren’s neck, suddenly biting him. Eren jerked, moaning. Levi ran his tongue over the bite mark, sucking slightly on the skin. Eren gasped and groaned, hands twisting into Levi’s shirt. Levi couldn’t help but get turned on from Eren’s erotic sounds, not to mention the brat was so sensitive he responded perfectly to every little touch.

Levi jerked back, eyes wide. “Fuck, I made a mark,” He said, touching Eren’s neck to assess the situation. _I never do that. Why did I do that?_ As a policy Levi won’t leave marks on anyone in case they’re going home to a spouse or significant other. He’s learned from clients not to; it only took one very painful lesson to stop him. But now… _I fucked up. I fucked up so bad._

Eren’s fingers brushed over the mark. “Oh,” He whispered. He smiled brightly, leaning their foreheads together. “It’s fine.”

Levi blinked. _Surprise after surprise._ He was more than relieved that Eren was fine with it. “Actually…” Eren mumbled, pulling Levi back to the present. “I really like them,” Eren admitted shyly.

_After surprise after surprise after surprise._

Eren cupped his face, bringing their lips back together, clearing away Levi’s thoughts. _That’s right, this is no time to be thinking. You have a client. Do your job._

Eren twisted, pinning Levi to the bed. “Is it… Is it alright if I play with your chest?” He asked, running a hand over Levi’s collar bones.

Levi made another “tch” noise. The brat had paid, no need to ask for permission. “If you want to, I don’t mind,” Levi said.

Eren unbuttoned his shirt, opening it to show his bare chest. Levi watched Eren’s expression, making sure he wasn’t displeased.

Eren smiled softly, making Levi blink in surprise _._ Eren looked almost like he had expected it, tracing a finger over Levi’s muscles with complete familiarity. _That’s a first._

Eren leaned down, nuzzling his face into Levi’s chest. He wrapped his hands around Levi’s torso, arching the prostitute’s back off the bed slightly. He licked Levi’s collarbones, tracing down his pecs. He ran his tongue over Levi’s skin, just barely grazing his nipple.

Levi clenched his teeth, forcing down a strangled moan. He had forgotten how sensitive he was there.

And the brat had hit his sweet spot dead on.

Eren took Levi’s nipple into his mouth, sucking on it slightly. He raked his teeth over it, forcing a full moan out of the man. His lips danced over Levi’s skin, leaving tingling sensations all over his chest. He choked on a gasp as Eren twisted his nipple slightly, feeling like fire was blossoming on his skin.

Eren ran his tongue over his first finger and thumb before reaching over to Levi’s other nipple. He resumed sucking on one while he pinched and played with the other.

Levi gasped at the sudden pleasure. Levi bit his lip, settling for wriggling silently under Eren’s touch. It was amazing, and it made his head cloud up with how good it felt. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, feeling his dick strain against his pants.

Eren let go of Levi’s nipple, running his fingers over where Levi was biting his lip. “Don’t hold back,” he whispered, cupping Levi’s face. “I want to hear you,” Eren hummed, kissing Levi’s lips.

Levi allowed himself to get lost in those lips, moving his hands up to grasp at Eren’s hair. Eren kissed down his lips and neck, every once and a while licking and sucking at the skin. He paused at Levi’s chest, sucking his nipples again until he got coaxed a moan out of Levi, then moved on. He ran his tongue over Levi’s belly button, licking at his abs.

 _Fuck._ Levi let out a pitchy moan as Eren’s tongue dipped agonizingly close to his crotch.

“Do you care about role play?” Eren asked into Levi’s stomach.

“Depends on what it is,” Levi panted. He’s willing to do most anything, but some things will _definitely_ cost more.

Eren leaned up to Levi’s face, Levi whimpering slightly at the loss of feeling down below, but he quickly hushed himself. “Could I call you Captain?” Eren asked, looking intensely into Levi’s eyes.

Levi blinked. It was a lot tamer than he expected. “Of course. Do what you’d like.”

Eren nodded, smiling slightly. “Did you say you wanted to give me a blow job?” Eren asked quietly.

Levi ran his hands through Eren’s hair. “Do you want one?” He asked, slightly eager to pleasure Eren this time.

“Of course,” Eren whispered, nuzzling Levi’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit at summaries, so I'm just skipping them for now. Whoops


	3. Hotel pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning  
> Major major smut warning

“Of course,” Eren whispered, nuzzling Levi’s neck.

Levi sat up, ready to get off and kneel by the bed, but Eren grabbed his hand.

“No, wait, your knees will hurt if you do it on the floor,” Eren said, looking concerned as he pulled Levi back onto the bed.

 _What does it matter?_ Levi shrugged. “I’ll be fine.”

“How about I lay down?” Eren asked, already starting to put his head on the pillows. “It’s more comfortable for both of us.”

Levi hesitated before swinging a leg over Eren, straddling him. He slid his hands down to Eren’s crotch before undoing his pants. Eren pushed his hips up to help Levi pull his jeans and underwear down.

_Oh._

He wasn’t the biggest, yet he certainly wasn’t small.

But damn, if that wasn’t the prettiest cock Levi’s ever seen.

Again, a welcome change from his usual clients.

Levi licked up from the base to the head, eliciting a strangled gasp from Eren. He held Eren’s hips down to avoid the man bucking into his mouth before he started his work. He wrapped his lips around the head, running his tongue over the slit as his hand started pumping the base. Eren’s breath hitched, his hands clenching the bedsheets. He moaned loudly, and fuck he sounded beautiful.

Levi felt the strange urge to rake his teeth over Eren’s length. He shouldn’t do that without asking or being asked in case they get mad, but something told him it was a sure-fire way to get Eren off.

He took a deep breath before sinking down on his dick, taking all of Eren in. He was fairly used to deep throating by now, so it went off without a hitch. And man, if Eren didn’t sound pretty right now.

Levi looked up at Eren to see what a moaning mess he was. The brat was watching him take in his cock, eyes half lidded from the feeling. He looked away as soon as their eyes met. “F-fuck, Levi-”

_I really shouldn’t…_

_Fuck it._

Eren moaned as Levi moved up, letting his teeth drag over the skin. “Ah, g-good!” His moans grew louder and louder, Levi raking over his sensitive dick clearly affecting him.

Levi hummed, knowing just how good that felt. He pumped Eren’s dick in and out of his mouth, relishing the sounds that poured from Eren’s lips. “G-god, Captain!” Eren’s fingers wound into Levi’s hair, tugging slightly but not enough to hurt him.

Levi moaned around Eren’s cock. Who knew being called Captain was that much of a turn on? He eagerly swallowed all of Eren’s dick, nuzzling his pelvic bones and being sure to keep himself humming and Eren moaning.

“C-come-” Eren choked, his breath hitching incredibly. “Coming, I’m com-!”

Levi felt Eren push his head off of his dick as he came. The cum hit his neck and chin, dotting Eren’s shirt in the sticky white substance. Levi breathed heavily and tried to get his bearings after being pulled off so suddenly.

“S-sorry, sorry,” Eren mumbled, sitting up. He took off his shirt, using the dry parts to wipe Levi’s chin.

Levi has settled on the fact that Eren is entirely different from every single client he’s had before. Not only had most clients forced him to swallow their cum, not one has ever _cleaned_ him afterwards.

“Why… why are you doing that?” Levi asked, still in shock.

Eren hesitated before resuming cleaning Levi off. “You don’t seem like the kind of person who likes the feel of cum,” Eren mumbled

Levi felt oddly warm, a nice fuzzy feeling blossoming in his chest. He hummed as Eren’s soft shirt rubbed his skin, Eren’s fingers every once in a while brushing his cheeks. It was nice, albeit kind of weird, being cared for. He decided he liked it.

 _Shit, no, wait, I can’t think that._ Levi tried to clear away the feeling. Can’t be thinking stuff like this about a stranger, especially a client. _I’ve been paid. I need to do my job._

“We’ll take a shower later, I promise,” Eren said, throwing his shirt to the side once he was done. Levi nodded, pulling himself back to reality.

He brushed off his feelings, leaning in closer and kissing Eren’s neck. “Later,” he whispered into Eren’s skin. “What to do now?”

_Oh, Eren’s hard again._

Eren kissed Levi’s lips, his hands sliding down to Levi’s hips. He pulled him closer, pressing their chests flush against each other as he deepened the kiss.

Levi doubted he could ever get tired of those lips. He wrapped his arms around Eren’s head, his fingers curling into his hair. Eren held on so tight to Levi’s hips that it almost hurt, but _damn_ it felt good.

Eren’s fingers hooked into his pants, sliding them down his thighs. Eren eagerly attached his lips to Levi’s throat as he pulled Levi's underwear off his hips. Levi hissed slightly at the exposure to air, his cock hard as ever.

Eren laid him down on the bed, pinning the man underneath him. Levi pushed his hips up to help Eren take off his pants and underwear completely. “I’m already prepped today, you can just put it in.”

Eren nodded. “In just a moment,” he whispered distractedly, his eyes on Levi’s member. He wrapped his fingers around it, holding it loosely.

 _Who holds it like that?_ Levi resisted the urge to scoff. _That won’t do anyth-_

Eren dragged his hand slowly up Levi’s dick, sending sparks down Levi’s legs. Levi moaned loudly, surprising himself at the volume. _Oh my god my back just arched like a pornstar._

If he wasn’t hard enough already, he was now.

Eren pumped Levi’s dick, still holding it painfully lightly. Levi squirmed on the bed, desperate for more friction and the pleasure messing with his head. He clutched onto Eren’s arm, panting heavily. “E-Eren!”

“What is it, Captain?” Eren asked kindly, kissing Levi’s cheek. “Does it feel good?” He whispered, dragging his hand up again.

Levi felt that familiar warm sensation in his chest. “Fuck, Eren,” Levi moaned wantonly. “S-so good, ahn-”

Eren pressed their lips together, making the warmth spread out over Levi’s body. “I’m glad,” Eren whispered, smiling.

“Put it in me, please,” Levi whimpered, hanging his arms off of Eren’s neck. He wrapped his legs around Eren, grinding his ass against Eren’s erection, desperate for more.

Eren held Levi’s hips, lining himself up. He pushed the head in, being careful and slow even though Levi was taking him easily.

“Oh g-god, you’re amazing,” Levi gasped, sinking his hips further onto Eren’s member. His skin felt like fire where Eren touched him, his mouth hanging open subconsciously. The feeling of Eren’s dick inside him, filling him up; it was heavenly.

“Fuck, Levi,” Eren pulled himself in all the way. “H-how does it feel?” Eren whispered, fingers tightening on Levi’s hips. He leaned down, sloppily kissing the man.

“Good,” Levi moaned into Eren’s mouth. “Fucking incredible. C-can’t believe I thought you m-might be a virgin.”

Eren laughed hoarsely, his breathing heavy. “I haven’t even started to move yet,” he purred seductively, the promise hidden in his words making Levi want to hold on tighter to him and never let go.

Eren snapped his hips quickly, forcing a strangled groan out of Levi. Levi dug his nails into Eren’s back as Eren pulled his dick out and thrust it back in, pounding repeatedly into Levi. _Dear god this is unimaginably good!_

“Eren,” Levi clawed at Eren’s back, forcing a gasp from Eren. “I want more, I want-”

Eren thrust in deeper and deeper until Levi felt like he was drowning in ecstasy. No one had ever fucked him this way, this good, he could hardly stand it. He looked into Eren’s eyes to see the bright green swallowed by black, his pupils blown so wide he looked… animalistic. Eren smirked slightly before snapping his hips again.

Levi’s vision exploded, his mouth opening in a loud moan as everything flashed white.  He only just barely kept himself from coming, his head throwing back from the numbing pleasure, his skin tingling and burning.

With every snap Eren hit that sweet spot with perfect precision, directly striking Levi’s prostate over and over. Levi felt like he might explode or melt into a puddle or both, his mouth producing unholy sounds from the euphoric feeling.

“C-captain, I-” Eren gasped and moaned. “C-coming! Captain, I’m coming!”

Eren started to pull out but Levi quickly wrapped his legs tighter around Eren. “Inside, come inside me,” Levi whimpered, clutching onto Eren as he rutted down on him.

Eren only managed a short choking noise before he came, filling Levi’s insides with cum. He thrust rhythmically through his high, moaning and whimpering as he came inside Levi’s ass. Levi came a moment later, coating their stomachs with sticky white. His vision went blank, and he was pretty sure he screamed out Eren’s name as he came. He mewled and wriggled under Eren’s care, slowly coming down off his high as Eren milked out his orgasm.

Levi became aware of his surroundings slowly but surely. His chest was heaving as he tried to regain his breath, his fingers grasping onto anything nearby. Eren laid next to him, his arms circling Levi as he breathed heavily. He smiled softly as Levi’s eyes focused on him.

“God, you’re sexy,” Eren whispered, holding him close. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he shut his mouth and simply looked Levi over.

Levi hummed. “That was… amazing,” Levi mumbled hoarsely, surprised by how utterly worn out he sounded.

Eren’s face flashed with momentary disappointment. As soon as Levi blinked it was gone, replaced with a comforting smile. “Let’s get you into a shower,” Eren said, sitting up.

Levi nodded, swinging his legs out of bed. He started to stand but Eren was there in an instant.

“You’re not walking. You’ve got to be in pain,” Eren said, hands on either side of Levi to keep him on the bed.

“I’ll be fine, brat,” Levi said, suppressing a wince as he stood. _It’ll hurt more tomorrow anyways._

“Nuh-uh,” Eren said, pushing him back into the bed. He slid up his pants, which still hung around his thighs, before turning his attention back to Levi. “I’ll carry you.”

“I’m heavy,” Levi warned.

Eren picked him up without a second thought, carrying him bridal style. “You’re fine,” Eren said, kissing Levi’s forehead sweetly.

_Is this how fuck buddies act? No, this is how lovers act._

Levi blushed at the realization. Even though the arousal had cleared, he still felt that same warmth in his chest. He buried his face into Eren’s shoulder, trying to hide the flush.

Eren smiled, carrying him into the bathroom.


	4. Hotel pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Got really busy there for a bit, but I managed to type it out and edit it!  
> Again, smut warning  
> (Also: found the dj I mentioned http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/shingeki_no_kyojin_dj_twilight_christmas/ although this is the part where it's not inspired off the dj anymore so idk)

Eren set him on the counter before pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. He was trying not to scream about the fact that A) he just found Levi and B) the first thing they had done was fuck.

He honestly didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He busied himself with starting the water instead of thinking too much, trying to focus more on the newly found Captain sitting next to the sink. He wanted to punch himself for asking to call Levi “Captain”, but asking first was better than the title accidentally slipping in the middle of sex. He was especially glad he didn’t say ‘I love you’ or ‘I missed you’, especially when this was the “first time they met”.

He was so busy thinking he only just barely caught the water before the bath was too full. He groaned quietly and got to his feet, heading back towards Levi. He was about to pick Levi up before the man put a hand on his chest, stopping him. “I can walk,” He said, sliding off the counter. “I would rather you not drop me on tile, brat.”

Eren nodded, settling for placing a supporting hand on his hip. He was helping Levi to the tub, but he also really wanted to touch him. It was so hard to believe he was there, _really_ there, not a figure in his dreams, that he needed the feel of Levi’s skin under his fingertips to remember it.

He stripped off his pants while Levi clambered in. He climbed into the water with Levi opposite him, both facing each other. Levi sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. Eren reached over and gently touched Levi’s cheeks. “Let’s get what’s left off of your face, first,” He said, grabbing a washcloth.

Levi opened his eyes and looked into Eren’s, once again fixing him with a muted look of surprise mixed with distrust. Eren ignored it and instead soaked the washcloth before dabbing at Levi’s face. “…Thanks,” Levi mumbled, letting him do it.

“Of course,” Eren whispered. _I missed you._ He finished cleaning off Levi’s face and moved to his abs, wiping the white substance off. He wanted to tell Levi so many things, how long he had looked for him, how much he had missed him, how much he loved him, but he settle for blurting out “You’re so beautiful.”

Levi made a “tch” noise. “I’m not some woman to call pretty,” he huffed, glancing away. Eren flicked his eyes over to Levi’s ears to see a light flush. Levi was always impressive when it came to hiding his emotions, and he somehow could hide his blush even though he had pale skin.But his ears could sometimes give him away.

“But you are,” Eren whispered. He dropped his head down to Levi’s throat, kissing his pulse. “You’re gorgeous,” he admitted against Levi’s skin as he trailed his lips upwards. “Absolutely stunning.”

He was right on Levi’s air pipe, so he could feel Levi’s breath hitch slightly. He pulled away, resuming running the cloth over Levi’s torso and making Levi frown. “When’s your birthday?”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “That’s a random question, brat,” Levi scoffed, watching Eren’s hands as they ran the washcloth over him.

Eren paused to look imploringly at Levi. Levi looked slightly uncomfortable, but he sighed and talked anyways. “Tomorrow.”

Eren grinned. “Happy early birthday, then,” He hummed, kissing Levi’s cheek. His lips lingered on Levi’s skin for longer than they should’ve, but he was resistant to let go of the man.

Levi huffed and pressed his hand into Eren’s back, pulling him into a kiss. Eren pulled back slightly, blinking in surprise. “Brat.”

Eren grins as he presses their lips together again, pushing Levi into the wall of the tub. Levi whimpered, holding on to Eren’s hair as he pushed his tongue into the brunet’s mouth. _Fuck._ Eren tried to ignore the erection that was making a reappearance.

“Damn, you have a lot of stamina,” Levi mumbled as he slid his hand down to Eren’s crotch, rubbing circles just under his abs and painfully close to the base of his dick.

“Y-you’re such a tease,” Eren moaned lowly, reaching for Levi’s hardening cock. He dragged his hand up slowly, knowing the light touches had a big impact on Levi.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Levi moaned, holding onto Eren’s shoulders. He was breathing heavily, his porcelain skin hot and red.

“Does that feel good?” Eren asked, pressing his lips near Levi’s ear. _Right… here._

Levi jerked when Eren’s thumb circled over the head. He let out a broken moan, clutching tighter to Eren. “Sh-shit, yes,” he managed to choke out.

Eren half wanted to fuck the living daylights out of Levi and half wanted to break into tears. Twenty-one years without the man had nearly drove him insane. _I’m the only one who can do this to him._ Eren rubbed at all the sensitive points that he had mapped out in their previous lives. _The only one who knows all of his favorite spots._ “There?”

Levi was tossing and turning and wriggling under his touch, bucking into his hands. “Fucking hell, Eren,” Levi whimpered as Eren made another languid stroke up his cock. He managed to gather his bearing enough to lock gazes with Eren, his eyes half lidded and pupils blown wide.

Eren jerked as he felt hot fingers running over the base of his cock. Levi quirked one eyebrow, even though he looked completely undone himself. “Captain…” Eren whined as Levi pumped his member. “Together, please,” He whimpered, desperately grinding into the Captain’s touch.

Levi let Eren slide in between his legs, fitting their hips against each other and pressing their erections together. Levi rested his hand over Eren’s, which was wrapped around both of their dicks. Eren’s chest heaved as he slid his hand up both of their lengths.

Levi slid one arm over Eren’s shoulder and down Eren’s back as the brunet increased their speed. Eren braced himself on the bottom of the tub, the water making their hands slide easily over their members.

Levi moaned, squeezing Eren’s hand slightly. His head tilted back and exposed his neck as he let out choked groans. Eren eagerly kissed under his jaw, desperate to coax more sounds out of Levi.

Levi grabbed his ass, squeezing it slightly and making Eren let out small noises. Eren glanced down at their touching members before moaning again. “G-good, so good,” He whimpered weakly into Levi’s skin. Levi only panted in response, and Eren closed his eyes as he leaned into Levi’s shoulder.

_…Wait_

His eyes flew open as he looked behind him. Levi had a slight smirk on his face as he eased the tip of his finger into Eren’s ass, slowly and carefully pushing him open. Eren bit his lip, trying to adjust to the strange feeling of Levi inside of him. “Keep going,” Levi whispered, moving their hands over their erections again.

Eren bit his lip as he dragged his hand up and down, trying to simultaneously trying to adjust to Levi’s finger in his ass. Levi managed to fit all of one in before he started adding a second one, his other hand still over Eren’s so as not to allow him to stop stroking their members.

It had been a long time since anything like this had happened. Levi was always the one in charge around the Corps, while Eren was treated like a nuke about to explode at any moment. So at night, they’d like to switch. Eren would have most of the control while Levi would relish being able to let go. Every once in a while, though, Levi would demand control, or Eren would beg to be fucked.

Eren bit his lip as he buried his face in Levi’s neck. The feeling didn’t hurt, but it certainly wasn’t comfortable. He rolled his hips down on Levi and timed it with sucking on his neck. Levi moaned loudly, looking shocked by himself. Eren smiled slightly, but it quickly dissipated into a groan as Levi pushed in all of his second finger.

“Ow, ow…!” Eren hissed at the feeling. “A-ah, slower, p-please,” He whimpered slightly as Levi moved them a bit.

“Try to relax,” Levi said, kissing Eren’s ear. “And don’t stop,” He squeezed Eren’s hand, urging him to continue.

Eren nodded and continued to drag his hand over their erections, low moans tumbling from his lips. He increased his speed, watching as Levi bit his lip and looked away. Eren was growing more used to the feel of Levi’s fingers, so he was feeling a bit more daring. He braced his shins on the bottom of the tub as he used his free hand to grab Levi’s chin. “Watch,” He mumbled into Levi’s ear.

Levi’s eyes glanced down at where Eren was pumping them. He flushed even more, his unsteady breathing growing heavier. “D-damn…” His voice hitched up at the end as Eren ran his thumb over a sensitive point.

Levi’s fingers kept moving, and slowly but surely, the tingling pain gave way to pleasure. Eren let out a small noise as Levi traced around the outside before plunging back in again. “Does that feel good?” Levi asked lowly.

“Y-yes, Captain,” Eren gasped as he felt himself rut down on Levi’s fingers. It was so close but so far from hitting just the right spot that it was agonizing.

Levi let out a broken moan as Eren ground into him again, his face flashing momentary surprise. He had an utterly fucked out expression on his face, but damn, it was beautiful.

“Right… here?” Levi murmured as he pressed down.

Eren’s vision lit up with sparks. He held tighter to Levi, letting out a low moan. “Th-there, there, Captain,” He shuddered as Levi hit the spot again. “Oh fuck-”

Levi’s moan interrupted them. Eren ground down again and again on Levi, forgetting about jacking them off. He rolled his hips onto Levi’s and then back onto the man’s fingers, loving the feeling.

“Levi- ahn!” Levi pressed down again, sending the amazing tingles through him. He glanced up at Levi to see him chewing on his lip as he watched Eren’s face.

_I missed you so fucking much._

Eren grabbed Levi’s hips and hoisted him up slightly, pushing him against the wall. He sat the man down on the small edge of the tub, the only thing keeping him from slipping back into the bathtub was Eren’s hands on his waist. Levi let out a gasp in surprise and clutched onto Eren’s hair. “B-brat, what’re you-”

He was cut off when Eren wrapped his lips around Levi’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, feeling Levi’s hands tighten in his hair. Levi jerked slightly and wriggled, Eren relishing Levi’s reactions to his touch. He couldn’t quite get all of Levi’s dick in his throat, so he focused more on working his lips and tongue as he moved up and down. Levi made a slew of noises that only added to Eren’s arousal.

As Eren pressed his face further into Levi’s hips as Levi hunched over the other, gasping and groaning and holding on to Eren. He pushed his fingers back into Eren’s ass, making the man mewl around his cock. The vibrations made Levi moan as well, the feeling rumbling through Eren’s head. He felt Levi’s movements, every breath he took and every noise he made, and _god_ he missed this.

He whimpered gently as Levi abused his prostate, pulling off only to run his tongue along the underside of Levi’s dick. Levi came undone once Eren pulled his dick back into his mouth as he simultaneously ran his fingers over the man’s balls. “F-fuck, I’m close, I’m cl-”

Levi was interrupted when a pitchy moan crawled out of his throat. Eren sunk down on as much of his dick as he could take, tongue working as fast as ever. Levi tensed against him, the hand still in his hair tightening even more. “Com-!”

Eren tried not to choke as Levi came into his mouth. He could feel the man bucking beneath his fingertips, but he held his hips tightly and instead worked his lips over Levi’s dick. He swallowed all the semen as Levi came, coaxing as much as he could out of Levi’s orgasm. Levi could only let out choked breaths, clutching tightly to Eren.

 _I missed this, Captain._ Eren slipped Levi’s softened cock out of his mouth, licking the remaining cum off of his lips. Levi watched him, eyes still lidded. Eren smiled slightly, then eagerly pushed their lips together. “Happy Birthday,” He whispered against Levi, tilting his head slightly as he reconnected their lips.

Levi hummed, holding on to Eren. He brought his hand that had been digging into Eren’s back down, putting his fingers back into Eren’s ass. Eren bit his lip, cringing slightly. “A-ah, that still,” he mumbled as he looked down at his incredibly hard erection.

Levi wrapped a hand around Eren’s dick as his fingers worked inside of Eren. “Is this alright?” He whispered, kissing Eren’s lips tenderly.

Eren nodded and leaned up to push their chests together. “C-captain,” Eren mumbled as he buried his face in Levi’s neck. Levi pushed his fingers in and out, abusing his prostate as he stroked Eren’s dick in time with the movements. Eren bit his lip, losing himself in the heat of Levi’s body against him.

Levi kissed Eren’s neck as he rubbed around the head, his fingers going in even further. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, keeping them both still against the wall. His skin felt like it was on fire, Levi’s soft skin against his only making him feel more and more aroused. Levi’s arm tightened and pulled Eren closer, continuing to push his fingers in and out.

Eren kissed Levi sloppily, their tongues running over each other’s messily and passionately. Eren pulled away, gasping. “Ah-ahn!”

Levi connected their lips again. Eren tangled his fingers in Levi’s hair, holding him close but not with the feverish heat they usually did. He slowly moved his lips over Levi’s, making the kiss as slow and sweet as he could. Levi picked up on what he was doing and reciprocated, pressing himself gently against Eren.

Eren moaned against Levi as he rolled his hips into Levi’s hand. He closed his eyes, leaning their foreheads together. “C-com-!”

Levi continued to pump his cock as Eren’s vision lit up. He gasped and panted, holding tight to Levi as wonderful tingles shot down his legs. He ground slowly through his orgasm to keep the friction on his dick.

The stayed together for a moment, holding each other and braced against the wall. Eren buried his face in Levi’s neck, trying to steady his breathing. “Damn,” Levi breathed as his chest rose and fell heavily.

“Good?” Eren asked, smiling as he pressed a kiss into Levi’s collar bone.

Levi cupped Eren’s face and brought him to his lips. “Not bad…” he mumbled.

Eren pulled Levi back in the tub, careful to be gentle and not drop the man straight on his ass. Levi held on to him with his legs wrapped around Eren’s hips. He rested his head on Eren’s chest as they sat in the water that had slowly grown cool. Eren gently brought Levi’s chin up and pressed a kiss onto his lips.

“That didn’t really work for a bath, huh?” Eren asked, laughing slightly.

Levi scoffed and stood up, ruffling Eren’s hair. “We could probably take a shower to get rid of the rest of it.”

Eren glanced at Levi’s chest that had some remnants of his cum on it. “Yeah.”

They switched from a bath to a shower, draining the water before rinsing off their bodies. They eventually crawled into the bed together, Eren asking if he could wrap an arm around Levi as they slept. They soon fell asleep, curled against each other to ward off the cold of winter just outside.

_…I love you._

_I love you so much._

_I can hardly stand it._


	5. Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to write more, but there's a part coming up that is a bit awkward to write, so that might take a bit longer  
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading!

****

Eren yawned and buried further under the covers. There was a bright white light filtering through the curtains of the hotel room, the sun gleaming off of freshly fallen snow. The room had a slight cool to it, but it was nothing the blankets couldn’t fix.

Eren sighed and rolled over, cuddling closer to the warm person next to him.

He suddenly sat bolt upright. The bed was empty.

“Shit,” He scrambled out of bed, shaking off the covers as he nearly tripped on them. “Shit shit shit FUCK!” He looked around the room, double checking the bathroom. Levi was gone. _I lost Levi._ He frantically pulled on the clothing he wore yesterday. He was unsure how on earth he would find Levi when he’d been gone for who-knows-how-long, but not about to give up any time soon.

He froze, his fingers still on the buttons of his shirt, and glanced down at his jacket lying on the floor. In the front pocket was a small piece of paper, the corner sticking out slightly. He quickly pulled it out, barely able to breathe again as he read it.

_(850) xxx-xxxx_

_Next one’s free if you want it._

_-Levi_

Eren sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the bed. He wanted to cry or laugh from relief, reading the paper again and again. He grabbed his phone and quickly punched in a new contact and added Levi’s number, determined not to lose the number accidentally. He hit some numbers, quickly putting the phone to his ear.

The person on the other end answered after a few rings. “Eren…?”

“Armin,” Eren grinned before he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “You will not believe who I just found.”

Armin yawned on the other end. “Who?” He asked, sounding slightly slurred.

Eren hesitated a moment. “Did you just wake up?”

“Yeah,” Armin said. “…Eren it’s six in the morning.”

Eren blinked, glancing at the clock. _Whoops._ “Ah, sorry, I can let you sleep-”

“You called me this early for a reason,” Armin mumbled. “What happened? Did you find someone?”

“I found _him_ ,” Eren whispered excitedly.

The line went dead for a moment. “The Captain?”

“Yeah.”

“Captain Levi?”

“ _Yeah._ ”

Armin whistled lowly. “Oh my god,” He snapped back to the conversation, his tone turning excited. “Where was he? What happened? Does he remember anything?”

“I bumped into him on the street,” Eren said. “He doesn’t… he doesn’t remember anything, but it’s him. For sure. He even calls me brat and stuff.”

“Do you have a way to contact him?” Armin asked.

“Yeah, I managed to get his phone number,” Eren scratched the back of his head, laughing. “I found him last night, just wandering the street. Today’s his birthday in this life too!”

Armin went quiet again. Eren felt his eyes widen as he listened to the dead air. _Armin just figured something out, and that’s never goo-_

“You met him last night?” Armin asked. “And you called me the next day?”

Eren swallowed, wishing Armin was there so he could look away from him. He had to just settle with looking uncomfortably around the room.

“Eren. What did you do,” It wasn’t a question.

Eren scratched the side of his face, laughing nervously. “We… kind of slept together?”

“Eren.”

“What!” Eren whined. “He’s a prostitute in this life!”

“ _Eren._ ”

“He was about to sell himself to some creep, and I panicked!”

Armin groaned. “So you found the Captain, and the first thing you did was _pay for him?_ ”

Eren bit his lip. He panicked, what else was he supposed to do? Let Levi slip away and possibly never meet the Captain again? He couldn’t bear the thought, then or now.

“That complicates things,” Armin said, and Eren could tell he was making his ‘thinking face’. “What if he only sees you as another job?”

“Well, he gave me his number,” Eren said, looking at the note again. “He said… ‘the next one’s free…’”

“That’s promising,” Armin sighed. “But he could think of it just as a hook up. Nothing more.”

“Well, I have one hook up free, right?” Eren smiled. “I just have to make it count and see if I can convince him to stay with me.”

“That’s not going to be as easy as it sounds,” Armin said. “But if there’s any sign he likes you, he might still have some feelings from the past life for you.”

“I’ll have to try,” Eren said, setting his jaw.

Armin paused for a moment on the other side. “You could do it. I would bet money on it.”

Eren smiled brightly, sighing lightly. “I hope so.”

**~~~**

Levi sighed, looking away. The man had flopped on top of him, nearly crushing Levi under his weight. He rolled the sleeping man off of him and tried to ignore the sweaty sheen over the man that stuck to Levi’s skin. He moved quietly, careful not to wake the stranger.

The hotel room still reeked of sex. Levi wanted to take his money and leave as quickly as possible. He grabbed his cloths that were discarded on the ground, pulling them on easily. He tried not to stare at the used condom wrappers strewn here and there around the room. Was it a night ago? Three? He remembered Eren vividly, much more vividly than anyone else.

Eren hadn’t worn a condom when they had fucked. Levi had never even thought of it until after.

He was nervous about any diseases he could’ve contracted, but he couldn’t afford any kind of test. For some reason he trusted Eren, though. He couldn’t see the other fucking him if he had an std. But it still did worry him.

He shook away the thoughts, tugging his jacket on. He kept one eye on the sleeping man at all times, careful not to wake him as he got dressed. He saw the man’s jacket lying on the ground. Once again, his mind wandered back to Eren. It’d been doing that a lot these past few days.

The brunet hadn’t called him. That was the first person Levi had ever met that he had even considered wanting to meet again, yet there it was, Levi’s number now in Eren’s possession. He hated how restless he was, making a mad dash to his phone whenever it would vibrate. He tried to chide himself, tell him Eren wasn’t interested, but something in the back of his head would always point out how Eren had treated him.

He had never been cared for. Never. But seeing Eren _clean_ him - and Levi cares a lot about cleanliness - it had made him feel so incredibly nice in ways sex never had and never could. He wanted to hate Eren for the way his heart thrummed, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t hate him for how he made Levi feel, for how he cared for the prostitute.

Levi couldn’t hate him because _he_ was the one who had fallen for the brat.

Levi ran a hand through his hair as he double checked that he had all of his belongings. The school bag had a few changes of clothes in it along with a lot of condoms. Levi couldn’t afford a decent home, so he would usually go hotel to hotel, sleeping with people. When no one would pay up, he would usually have enough to afford his own room for the night. He was extremely familiar with every hotel in his vicinity.

He picked up the man’s wallet and rifled through it, pulling out $300 and a few quarters. He tossed the wallet back on top of the man’s jacket, slung his bag over his shoulder, and left.

He walked down the hall, not worrying about waking anyone since the walls were thick in love hotels. He desperately wanted a shower, considering the man was weirdly sweaty and greasy and tended to touch Levi a lot. Not to mention he stank of cigarettes and possibly weed.

Levi wandered down to the guest laundry, popping in the quarters he took. He threw his used clothes in before starting the machine. He heaved a sigh, leaning against the washer. Tonight, he decided, he would get his own hotel room, where he could take a much needed shower and watch some tv.

His phone buzzed, and he resisted the urge to run over like he usually did. He pulled it out of his bag, looking at the screen. Some random number. He answered, putting the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Is… is this Levi?”

Levi blinked. “Yeah,” He mumbled. He hadn’t heard much of the voice, so he couldn’t know who it was, but it sounded like a certain ocean-eyed brat from a few nights ago.

“This is Eren,” The voice on the line said, making Levi want to break into a smile. “if you still remember me.”

“Of course I remember you, brat,” Levi scoffed. “I don’t give out free hook ups to just anyone.”

Eren paused on the other end. “O-oh,” He stuttered, and Levi could tell he was blushing.

Levi ran a hand through his hair. “Are you taking me up on my offer or not?”

“How does Friday work? Tomorrow?” Eren asked. “We could meet at Zoe’s.”

“The bar?” Levi knew the owner, Hanji. Maybe he could convince them to give him a freebee? Knowing Hanji, they’d probably smother him in free drinks and peanuts then complain about how they weren’t making a profit.

Not like he really wanted a drink. They made some regular stuff, but they also tended to… experiment with other ones. Number one rule whenever you’re going to Zoe’s: _don’t_ say surprise me.

“Yeah, the one on Main,” Eren said.

Levi let his lips curl into a small smile. “I’ll meet you there at eight, brat.”

Levi swore he could feel Eren’s smile through the phone. “Sounds amazing,” The man said, shifting slightly. “I’ll meet you there.”

Levi hung up, sighing. _That’s something to look forward to tomorrow._ He couldn’t wait to see Eren again, if he was honest with himself. The brat had such an endearing quality about him, and he seemed to know what Levi did and didn’t like. Not to mention that whole caring for Levi thing. That felt so wonderful, Levi was aching for more.

The buzzer on the washing machine rang, jerking him out of his thoughts. He opened the washing machine, yanking out his clothes and throwing them in the dryer. He jammed the button in, annoyed that he was getting so attached to someone who was practically a stranger.

He ran his hands through his hair, sighing. This may be the last time he ever sees Eren. They probably won’t ever talk again, and just continue about their business as strangers.

He frowned. He didn’t want that. Why did he care? Oh, right, because he’d fallen head over heels for a complete stranger.

He rubbed his palms into his eyes, groaning. No point in thinking to much about the inevitable. The best thing to do would be to enjoy tomorrow while it lasted.

He should take a shower.


	6. Zoe's Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with how this is going, but I keep getting writer's block over the next part!  
> There might be a bit of a break between this chapter and the next as I figure this out. Thank you for reading!

 

Eren eased open the door to the bar. It was busy, as it usually was on Friday nights. Hanji worked here, but their memories were gone as well, or so Armin said. “Do you know where they are?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at the shorter blonde.

“Hanji should be working here right now,” Armin said as he checked his watch.

Mikasa walked in behind him. “Keep moving, you two. We’re blocking the entrance.”

The three moved to one of the booths lining the sides, plopping down with a sigh from everyone. Eren looked around the bar, searching for a particular short, raven-haired man. Armin looked around as well. “Where is Hanji? Or Levi, for that matter?”

“There’s Hanji,” Mikasa said, nodding at them. “Working the bar.”

Armin stood up, pulling out a small card. “I’m going to go ask them if they remember anything. I’ll be right back.”

“Be subtle about it,” Eren said.

“Always,” Armin said, placing a fist over his heart in a small replica of their salute. Mikasa and Eren followed, nodding to him. He turned on his heel and headed for the bar, gripping the business card in his hand.

Armin had started a small coffee shop that hired people from their past lives. The three of them always kept business cards for the shop on them at all times, and would give them to people who remembered or almost did. That way they could keep in contact, or could help them regain their memories.

Eren returned to scanning the bar. No sign yet.

“Can I help you with anything?” A woman asked, coming closer. She wore a plain apron, her hair tied up. “Anything to start you off?”

Mikasa ordered something that sounded crazy and probably really alcoholic. Eren just shook his head, thanking her. He was always a lightweight, and he would rather not be stumbling drunk and need Levi to carry him home. Not the best impression.

“Are you looking for the shorty?” Mikasa asked once the woman had left.

Eren nodded. “Don’t let him hear you say that. He may not have his memories, but I bet he’d gladly kick your ass if you said that to him.”

“Let him try,” Mikasa scoffed. She glanced around, not looking particularly interested in finding the Captain. She looked back at Eren, sighing slightly. “…You still really care for him, don’t you?” She asked.

Eren blinked, shaken out of his thoughts. He looked at Mikasa, who was playing with the vase of flowers on the table. He paused a moment, but nodded. “I do. A lot. I loved him, Mikasa, and it hasn’t… I haven’t ever stopped loving him.” He ended in a mumble, quickly losing conviction. Mikasa didn't like Levi. Never had.

She looked up at Eren, before looking back at the table. “You know I won’t ever forgive him for beating you so ruthlessly.”

“Mikasa, you know it was necessary,” Eren said. “If he had held back it would have tipped the police off. I healed anyways, right?” Eren smiled, holding out his hand.

Mikasa glanced down at his hand before she took it. “You must really love the short stack, huh?” She mumbled, pulling up her scarf slightly.

Eren’s smile turned soft as he looked down at the table. “I really do. I thought I was going to go insane when I couldn’t find him.”

Mikasa squeezed his hand, making Eren look up at her. “You don’t heal in this life. If I ever hear wind of him hurting you _at all,_ I am beating his ass into the ground,” She said, keeping her eyes locked onto Eren’s.

Eren grinned, laughing slightly. “I’m counting on it.”

She pulled her hand away, burying her chin in her scarf so Eren couldn’t quite tell if she was smiling or not. “I never had much of an opportunity to bring this up in our past life, but I feel like I should mention it now. If you’re happy, honest-to-god happy with the Captain, then I won’t interfere,” She looked up at Eren, the tell-tale silver eyes of an Ackerman piercing through him. “I’m just happy to see you smile.”

Eren was surprised for only a moment, before his face collapsed back into a smile. “Thank you, Mikasa,” He said, folding his arms on the table and resting his chin in them. “I am. I really am.” He had to admit that his chest felt lighter, so he smiled brighter to show Mikasa he meant it.

Armin walked up to the table, a wide grin on his face. “Good news?” Eren asked, watching him come closer.

“Hanji doesn’t remember,” Armin said, holding up his hands to show they’re empty. “but they have the dreams. I told them I could help explain everything. They’ll be visiting the Three Walls Cafe soon, so we can help Hanji get their memories back.”

“Awesome,” Eren laughed.

Armin beamed, sliding into the seat next to him. “Did you see him at all?”

“Not yet…” Eren mumbled.

Mikasa lightly kicked him under the table. “3 o’clock,” She said, resting her chin in her hand.

Eren had tried not to be obvious, but his head immediately snapped over to where Mikasa was talking about so fast he probably got whiplash. Just inside the doorway was none other than Levi Ackerman, or whatever his last name was in this life, with his nose still pink and his hair speckled with snow. Eren forced down the smile threatening to take over his face, but he failed miserably as he grinned brightly.

Armin laughed and stepped out of the seat for Eren to get out. As the brunet stepped out, Armin patted his arm. “Good luck.”

Eren gave a quick glance back at Mikasa to see her give him a slight smile and a nod. He smiled wider, if that was even physically possible, before turning towards Levi.

Levi glanced up in time to see him. Eren waved, heading over and wrestling his grin down into a soft smile. It didn't matter how old he got, he still acted like a teenager around Levi. Levi motioned to the bar as he came closer. “Do you already get a drink?”

Eren shook his head. “Getting drinks here could leave you black-out drunk for days,” Eren said.

“Yeah, Hanji likes to see how alcoholic they can make it. It’s honestly impressive what they come up with,” Levi says, glancing at the bar. “It’s practically a sleeping agent."

 _Levi knows Hanji?_ Eren debates asking how they knew each other, but that meant he would have to explain why _he_ knew Hanji, and ‘In a previous life we fought giant naked people together’ probably wouldn’t go over well. “Do you want to go?”

“Depends. Where to?” Levi asked, adjusting his scarf.

“My apartment is just down the street. If you’re open to it, of course,” Eren said, motioning to the door.

Levi nodded. “Alright.”

Eren smiled, walking towards the door. He held it open for Levi as they stepped out into the cold night air. It was still snowing, so Eren pulled up his hood. “It’s that way,” He said, pointing to the left.

Levi nodded, starting to walk. Eren jogged up next to him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it slightly. Levi looked startled for a moment, but soon wrapped his gloved fingers around Eren’s and held his hand back.

They walked like that, hand in hand, down the street.

**~~~**

“There they go,” Armin said, resting his chin in his hand. Mikasa watched the pair walk out, Eren holding open the door for Levi. “It’s strange seeing the Captain again, huh?” Armin asked.

Mikasa nodded, keeping her face hidden in the scarf. Armin looked over her eyes for a moment before frowning. Mikasa glanced up at him, shifting slightly in her seat. “Sorry, I was just thinking,” She said, looking away.

“I know you don’t like Levi,” Armin said quietly. “But… but he makes Eren happy, right?”

“I just talked with Eren about this,” Mikasa said. “You don’t have to convince me anymore. Eren told me he was happy, so I can accept it.”

Armin blinked, surprised by Mikasa’s bluntness. She sighed, looking at where the two men had been standing. “It’s still weird to me. I’m used to being closest to Eren, but I think he wants to let Levi into that role. It’s just a bit of adjusting, is all.”

Armin watched her face for a while. She appeared to have let it go, and was willing to let Eren be with Levi. In their previous life, she never accepted it. She hated Levi, and because of Levi’s stoic nature, she had no reason to change her mind.

Eren must have swayed her. After seeing Eren without Levi for so many years, even Armin was desperate to get them together again. It wasn’t like Eren was in a horrible depression, he would still cling to the hope that Levi was out there. But every once in a while his smiles would seem forced, and his face would contort into one of such crippling loneliness that Armin couldn’t watch for long. But then he would bounce back, and the search for Levi would pick up speed again.

But since a few nights ago, not one of his smiles was fake, and he laughed so much more. He must have been dying without Levi.

Mikasa let the barest smile pull at her lips. “But we should talk about Hanji and leave those two alone,” Mikasa said, leaning onto the table.

Armin smiled softly, appreciating her willingness to change. Eren probably appreciated it to. He pulled his chin out of his hand, grinning brightly. “So, Hanji remembers, but they don’t realize it,” He said. “It was like you, with your dreams.”

“So we just need to bring their memories back by talking about them, right?” Mikasa asked.

Armin nodded, and they started to work out the plan. Soon the topic of Eren and Levi were behind them, their focus all on Hanji.

Eren had told them before many times; he wanted to be the one to bring back Levi’s memories. And the others accepted it without question.

 


	7. Eren's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote it! Pacing's still weird, but I like this a bit better

Eren pushed open the door to his apartment, a steadying hand on the small of Levi’s back. “Here we are,” he mumbled, letting the smaller step in before him. “Home sweet home.”

Levi closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Eren’s apartment smelled of cinnamon and cookies and all things holiday, which was a pleasant smell to be greeted with. He sighed happily, thankful to be inside.

“Armin was using the stove earlier to bake, so it smells like cookies,” Eren said. “He was experimenting with a new recipe for the cafe.”

Levi nodded, relishing the warmth that filled Eren’s house. It was a much nicer temperature than the biting cold outside. Eren slid the door closed, sighing.

Levi opened his eyes, immediately noticing how clean it was. Everything was neat and organized, all the surfaces wiped down with not a speck of dust to be seen. He ran his hand under the small table beside the door and was surprised to see it come back without any trace of dirt on it.

Eren smiles happily, loosening his scarf. “Is everything alright?” He asked, and Levi could sense a little hopefulness and expectancy behind his words, and maybe a little neediness.

“Not bad,” Levi said, glancing around. It was small, but not in the bad way. It was more… cozy.

Eren let out a small breath and smiled brightly. “Good.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. Eren blushes slightly, clearing his throat and looking at the ground. Levi wasn’t quite sure why he seemed so embarrassed and flustered; they’ve seen each other naked, not to mention Eren has literally shoved his dick up Levi’s ass. _More than once._

But the younger always seemed afraid of something. No, afraid wasn’t the right word; respecting. He always acted like someone important had walked into the room, like he needed to follow orders at the risk of punishment, or, at least, a harsh reprimand. For a while Levi thought he had been in the military, but he was a bit too young for that, and was probably going to college right now anyways.

Eren cleared his throat again. “Did you… want to take off your jacket?”

Levi realized he had been staring. He quickly looked away, undoing his scarf and pulling off his long jacket. He set in on the table next to Eren’s. “Thanks, brat-”

He was cut off as soft lips were on his. He frowned slightly at being interrupted, but very quickly began to lose himself in Eren’s warmth.

“Sorry,” Eren pulled back and smiled, keeping their lips only a little bit apart. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Levi wrapped his fingers around the back of Eren’s neck. “Greedy brat.” His eyes closed without him realizing once Eren kissed him again. He hissed when Eren’s hand dipped under his shirt, rubbing cold fingers over his lower back. “God, your hands are freezing,” Levi said, pulling away.

“Oh, are they?” Eren asked, smiling.

Levi blinked, seeing the mischievous glint in Eren’s eyes. He suddenly flailed as Eren ran a hand down his neck. He was 90% sure he squeaked. _Squeaked_. “Shitty brat!” He said, trying to fight off Eren’s ice cold hands.

Eren laughed and grabbed Levi’s torso, sliding his hands up under his shirt as he did so. Levi definitely squeaked that time, trying to shove his hands off. “Gotcha!”

Levi stumbled and fell to the ground, Eren on top of him, pinning him to the ground. He was at Eren’s- and his cold hands’- mercy.

Eren grinned a familiar mischievous grin. “Are you ticklish?”

Levi’s eyes widened. “You fucking shitty brat, I will castrate yo-”

Eren giggled and assaulted Levi’s stomach. Levi laughed suddenly, grabbing onto Eren’s arms and holding on tightly as he wriggled. Eren smiled brightly as he continued to tickle him, laughing alongside Levi. Levi bit his lip, body shaking with laughter.

Levi punched his shoulder weakly, giggling so much his eyes watered. Eren stopped and beamed down at the older, eyes shining with something akin to admiration or appreciation. Levi let his head flop back on the ground, breathing heavily with a few small giggles forcing their way out. He was prepared to get angry at Eren, but as soon as he spotted the man’s smile, all anger dissipated.

Eren’s eyes softened as he leaned down closer. “Sorry. You were so cute, I couldn’t help it.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Shut it, brat.”

Eren smiled and nuzzled their faces together. “Forgive me?”

“No,” Levi said, looking away.

“Please?” Eren wrapped his hands around Levi, pulling him closer.

“Never.”

“Pleeeaase?” Eren laughed and kissed Levi softly. Levi couldn’t help the small smile on his lips as he pressed into Eren. Eren was still sitting firmly on his hips, his hands cradling Levi’s cheeks and pulling him closer.

He sighed into the brunet, resting his arms over Eren’s neck. The kiss was soft and sweet and slow, just how Levi had hoped. He had wanted this, badly, but he didn’t realize how much until just now. Eren pulled back slightly, lips still ghosting over Levi’s. His bright eyes flickering over Levi’s and made him feel see-through.

Eren stood up, holding out a hand for Levi. “Sorry for pinning you to the ground,” He mumbled.

Levi took it and stood. This atmosphere was too sweet for him, too… romantic. He needed to change that, and quickly, before his chest feels like it’s going to burst. _Too late. Shut up._ “Why?” He whispered, pushing up against Eren to make his intentions clear. He curled his fingers loosely around Eren’s collar. “Did you want to pin me against something else?”

Eren didn’t hesitate to spin and pin him against the wall. Perfect. He groaned from the impact, but was quickly muffled by Eren’s lips. His tongue ran over Levi’s bottom lip before shoving into his mouth and pushing his head back against the wall. Levi moaned slightly, closing his eyes.

_Fuck._

Eren’s hand had already started to pull at Levi’s clothes, the other hiking Levi’s leg up. Levi complied and quickly wrapped his legs around Eren’s torso, savoring the moan that tumbled from Eren’s lips as he rolled into him. He was pressed back harder into the wall to accommodate for not having his feet on the ground. Eren’s hands slid under his shirt, pulling it up over his chest as he continued to kiss Levi passionately.

“E-Eren…” Eren pulled away as Levi whimpered, dropping his head to Levi’s neck and pressing kisses into his skin. He went lower, hiking the other’s shirt up to run his tongue over Levi’s nipples. Levi gasped, shuddering slightly. He had almost forgotten how good Eren was at this. “Ahn!”

Eren smiled against his chest. “Did you miss me?” He whispered. “Did you miss this?”

Levi swallowed. There it was again, a sense of expectation in his voice, a little bit of neediness. And he didn’t know how to fill it.

Levi pulled his shirt over his head as Eren pulled a nipple into his unbearably hot mouth. Levi bit his lip, throwing his shirt to the side and watching Eren work expertly over his chest. “I wanted you,” He mumbled. “Does that count as missing someone?” He watched Eren’s face closely, nervous to see that flicker of disappointment.

Eren smiled, and instantly Levi felt relieved. Probably more relieved than he should’ve been. _We’re still practically strangers_ he chided himself, but still, he desperately wanted to keep Eren happy, for _some_ reason. “I would say so,” Eren whispered. “If you want it to.”

“Then yes,” Levi had to look away once Eren started on his other nipple. He moaned lowly, but quickly muffled it to try to speak. “I missed you.”

Eren made a small sound, muffled by Levi’s chest. It was weirdly cute and erotic simultaneously, which confused Levi greatly. He dipped his head down to Eren’s ear, lips ghosting over the lobe of his ear. “What about you?” He whispered. “Did you want me?”

Eren’s body reacted splendidly, his hands gripping tighter to Levi’s thighs. Levi smirked and rolled his hips, running his tongue around the shell. “Did you need me?” He breathed.

Eren pushed off of the wall. “Bedroom…” He mumbled and pulled Levi closer. Levi rutted down on him again, loving how hard he was getting through his pants. The younger moaned, stopping for a moment to hold onto the side of the couch.

“Eren…” Levi pushed their chests closer together and edged Eren’s shirt up his torso. Eren pushed open a door and stumbled into what looked like his bedroom. “Did you miss me, Eren?”

He let out a small grunt when he was set down on a hard surface. “Yes,” Eren mumbled and eagerly pressed their lips together. “I missed you. I missed you a lot more than I would like to admit.”

 _That shouldn’t be as much of a turn on as it is._ Eren pushed his shoulders down while he kissed him, guiding him into lying on his back. He felt Eren’s hands fumbling with the buttons on his jeans as they kissed. Levi batted Eren’s hands away, pulling down his jeans and underwear for him. It felt like a super needy move, but Levi was too far gone to really care.

Eren sunk to his knees, placing kisses along Levi’s pelvis and over his thighs. Levi finally cracked an eye open to see where they were. He lay on a desk in Eren’s bedroom, the surface clean of any clutter. He wanted to sigh in relief. The few times he’s had desk sex, there was usually papers and pencils and other odds and ends on it as well, which he would either slip on or get poked with. Luckily all there was was a cup of pencils off to the side.

He gasped and grabbed the sides of the desk as Eren licked over his erection. While he was lost in thought Eren had stripped out of his shirt and pulled Levi’s leg over his now-bare shoulder. Levi bit his lip at the erotic picture. He glanced to the side to see Eren’s bed only a few feet away.

Sure, the desk wasn’t _that_ uncomfortable, but a bed would always be nicer. And they were only a little ways away, it would probably only take a few steps.

He propped himself up on his elbows, about to ask Eren if they could move, before he was interrupted by a particularly loud moan. He clamped a hand over his mouth, not having expected Eren to push a finger into his ass. “Ah-ah Eren!”

Eren leaned up and kissed Levi gently. His finger worked in and out easily, and before long he had slipped a second one in. “Did you already prepare?” He whispered into Levi’s ear.

Levi nodded, swallowing. Eren reached to the side and opened one of the desk drawers, pulling out a bottle of lube. He coated his dick in it before pouring it around Levi’s hole, thrusting his fingers into his ass. Levi bit his lip and waited for Eren to finish prepping him. “Alright,” Eren mumbled. His hands trailed down Levi’s legs, slipping his pants off of his ankles and pulling his shoes off in one smooth movement. He unbuckled his own belt and slid his pants down low on his hips.

Levi rolled over, pressing his chest into the desk and pushing his ass up to tease Eren more. He felt Eren lean over him, littering his shoulder blades in small, comforting kisses as he pressed his dick against Levi’s ass. Levi closed his eyes as Eren eased it in, being slow and careful even though Levi was taking him easily. He whimpered lowly. “Ah, it f-feels so good,” Eren whined against Levi’s back.

Levi closed his eyes and rutted back into Eren, pushing the rest of Eren’s length inside of him. He loved feeling filled, especially when Eren did it. In fact, only when Eren did it. “Eren-” He was cut off as Eren gave an experimental roll of his hips. “Oh fuck-”

“Is that good?” Eren asked quietly. Levi nodded, eyes squeezing shut. It felt amazing, Eren filling him up nicely, holding him close as he gave another small thrust. Levi’s feet were sliding over the ground, trying to find a grip from his vantage point. His short legs could barely reach the floor, leaving him practically on his tip toes.

Eren buried his face in between Levi’s shoulder blades, whimpering. He thrusted in again, making Levi lose any sense of footing he had. “Shit!” Levi groaned and clawed at the desk, trying to find something to ground himself. There was nothing to hold onto, and his legs couldn’t reach the ground without Eren thrusting into him and messing up his stability.

Eren rolled his hips again and again, whimpering and moaning into it. Levi bit his lip as his whole body moved with each thrust. His dick was trapped between his torso and the desk, and would rub against the hard surface with every roll. He could feel every movement with his whole body, feel Eren’s skin pressed against his and their hearts pounding in their chests. It made everything feel so much _more_.

He wouldn’t be able to last for long.

“Er-Eren,” Levi moaned. Eren bit into the space between his shoulder and neck, forcing another loud moan from him. He couldn’t keep quiet, even if he tried. He prayed that Eren had thick walls.

He felt Eren laugh slightly, sound resonating through both of them. “I missed you, Captain,” He smiled into Levi’s shoulder. “A lot.”

Suddenly he thrusted in in just the right way that it hit Levi’s prostate. Levi’s mind went blank, nails digging into the desk and back arching. He was pretty sure he screamed Eren’s name, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that Eren did that again. And again. “Eren!”

“Shit,” Eren groaned. “I can’t- Levi I have to come-”

Eren pulled out of Levi, whimpering. Levi contorted his body quickly to cup Eren’s cheek and pull him back down. He kissed Eren while his other hand wrapped around the younger’s member, helping him through his high. Eren moaned, coming on Levi’s hand and stomach as Levi held him through it, feeling Eren’s body jerk and spasm with aftershocks.

Eren pulled away from Levi’s lips once he was finished, gasping for air. He chanted Levi’s name breathlessly as he buried his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. “Ah- ah, Levi, that was amazing,” He mumbled, chest heaving.

Levi pulled his face up so he could kiss Eren again. His entire focus was on Eren and his soft lips, not caring about anything else at the moment.

Well, maybe a bit on the still-raging erection he had.

Eren gasped. “You still haven’t come,” He said, looking down at Levi’s still-erect dick. Levi cringed at how much precome was coating it, knowing that was probably all over the desk. He looked back at Eren, who was holding him apologetically.

“I’m close,” Levi kissed Eren’s forehead sweetly. He really was close; he could probably come after just a few strokes. “I can finish it up in just a moment.”

“Let me help,” Eren said as he pushed on Levi’s shoulders. He pushed Levi onto his back before sinking to his knees between Levi’s legs. Levi propped himself up to watch Eren loop an arm around his thigh, holding the base of his dick loosely.

Levi’s head tingles with the memories of Eren jacking him off. Light touches that did much more than Levi ever thought they could filled Levi’s head, making him bite his lip in anticipation.

Eren dragged his hand up, sending the familiar waves of pleasure through Levi. He wrapped his lips around the head, continuing with the slow strokes from where his mouth wasn’t.

Levi wrapped his legs around Eren, digging his heels into Eren’s back. “Fuckkk,” Levi moaned. Eren sunk down further, tongue swirling around his dick. Levi moaned and whimpered, growing light headed with arousal. It felt amazing, perfect, and oh my god Levi could barely stand it. He arched his back off the desk in a perfect curve, head thrown back subconsciously like a fucking porn star. Eren took in as much of his dick as he could, humming so that the vibrations washed over the other.

Levi threaded his fingers into Eren’s hair, accidentally bucking into his mouth. It felt to good, it was too much, and he couldn’t restrain himself anymore. He mewled and whined, gripping tightly to Eren’s hair as he rolled his hips again accidentally.

Levi bit his lip desperately. “Co-” The syllable was all he could get out before he came, thrusting into Eren’s mouth as he did so. He moaned and whimpered, wriggling through his orgasm. Eren kept moving, helping him through it and coaxing as much as he could out of his high.

Levi collapsed onto the desk, panting. “G-good,” He whimpered. He still couldn’t focus on anything, but the sound of a hoarse cough brought him snapping back to reality.

Eren still kneeled on the ground, Levi’s cum dribbling from his lips. He was looking away from Levi as he coughed harshly into his fist. Levi sat up, reaching for Eren’s face. “Shit, I’m so sorry!” He said panicked-ly, wiping the cum off Eren’s chin with his thumbs. “I shouldn’t have- I should’ve given you more warning- I’m sorry,” He said, trying to clean Eren up as much as possible and hoping he hadn’t hurt him.

Eren smiled sweetly. “You’re fine, you’re fine, you just caught me off guard,” He said. He ran his tongue over his lips, lapping up Levi’s cum. “Besides, you taste good.”

Levi’s face heated up more than ever before.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up,” Eren whispered, pushing himself off the ground. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, hugging him close. “Shower?” He mumbled.

Levi smiled in relief and pressed their foreheads together. “Shower.” He let Eren pick him up and help him off the desk, leaning into each other. It felt less like they needed support and more like they didn’t want to stop touching each other, like they didn’t want to let each other go.

As much as Levi wanted to bask in the nice after-feelings, a bad thought came to mind. _What if this is the last time I do this with Eren?_ He was a prostitute, after all. This was a hook up, nothing more. At least, it was supposed to be. What it should be. Shouldn’t he cut this off before it gets any worse? Before he starts to have serious feelings for Eren?

He vaguely heard Eren babbling, something about apologizing for fucking him on the desk. He was in deep trouble if he were to start caring for Eren. Start loving Eren. It wouldn’t be good, for either of them. Falling in love? With a _prostitute?_ Not to mention the fact that Eren calls him Captain sometimes. Was that someone he knew?

Every way he thought about it, it couldn’t work out. Eren probably had someone else anyways, someone he was pining after, and was just taking out his sexual frustration on Levi. And Levi was supposed to see this as a business relationship, nothing more.

He let out a small exhale. It stopped being business once he gave Eren his number.

“…vi? Levi?” Levi blinked, looking back to Eren. Eren frowned. “Is everything alright?”

That small frown, the concern lacing his voice, the crinkle in his eyebrows, it all melted straight through Levi. Eren still had a steadying hand wrapped around Levi’s hip, the hot skin making Levi’s side tingle. “Yeah,” He croaked. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

He couldn’t imagine anything going wrong when Eren looked at him like that. All the scenarios he had thought up seemed fake and insignificant and unimportant. Eren smiled, kissing Levi’s cheek. “C’mon, right through that door is the bathroom.”

Levi kept on walking. He made up his mind. He couldn’t continue this with Eren with a clear conscience, but he couldn’t leave without feeling heartbroken.

So Eren can decide.

If Eren says he doesn’t want Levi anymore, so be it, Levi will leave him alone. If Eren wants him again, then he will comply.

It was as good of a solution he could come up with.

Levi smiled slightly, holding Eren a bit tighter. Eren was still talking, so Levi started to listen. They pushed open the door to his bathroom, walking on inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm not super happy with my writing (doesn't mean I'll stop! I just would like to improve if I can) so if any of you have any tips that I can us to try and fix my writing, that would be amazing! I'm having difficulty with pacing and getting the mood right, which is pretty obvious in my writing, so if anyone has anything that I could do, I would love it  
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Early Morning/Hanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with this chapter! Yay!  
> I'm debating an update schedule so that I actually keep the chapter updates regular (and not go without updating for like, a month), but around the holidays is probably not the best time to implement it  
> I would still love help with improving my writing, if anyone has any ideas! Thank you so much!

Eren woke up first this time, surrounded in warmth and dim light. Levi had curled up against him and was currently still fast asleep, chest rising and falling slowly. Eren sighed and pulled Levi a bit closer, closing his eyes and attempting to return to blissful sleep. It was still freezing outside, which was to be expected, considering it was still nearing the end of December.

 _That’s right, New Year's is coming up._ Eren felt Levi shift slightly, letting out a sleepy sound as he buried his face further into Eren’s arm. Eren opened his eyes reluctantly, but did not regret what he saw.

 _Cute._ It had been forever since he’d seen the Captain like this, happy and tired and comfortable. They were rarely able to relax in their past life, mostly because a titan attack could happen at any moment and they had to be on their toes if they wanted to avoid being eaten. Or worse. But every once in a while, Eren was able to set aside a day just to take care of Levi and give him his undivided attention.

Eren propped himself up on one arm, looking over Levi. It was still strange seeing him here, in this life. He looked very similar to his past life, with maybe a slightly different haircut, and less muscle. It was clear he still worked out, but there were very few things as muscle-building as 3dmg training. A lot of the scars weren’t there anymore, which Eren was very happy about. Some of them had been from training, but more often than not, it had been a wound of some kind from his time in the underground. In his past life he had been covered in tiny scars that didn’t look so bad, and others that scared Eren as to how he got them. And how he had survived them.

Eren gently touched the side of Levi’s face. The particularly nasty scar above Levi’s left eye was gone too. Even Levi didn’t know for sure what had happened; he had been under fire by Kenny and his troops, and a part of the wall exploded from the gunfire. He was either caught by shrapnel, or had gotten a face full of shotgun.

Either way had terrified Eren. Then again, he was being used as bait at the time, so he only heard of what had happened much later.

Eren ran his thumb over where the scar had been, sighing in relief when there was only smooth skin. That had all been in the past. It was over. He could barely believe it.

“Are you okay?”

Eren jumped at the sound of Levi’s voice. Levi had been watching him through half lidded eyes, an eyebrow raised lazily. “I-I’m fine,” Eren stammered, completely thrown off. “Just thinking.”

Levi’s eyebrow arched more, but he didn’t press. He sat up and stretched, making Eren whine from the loss of warmth, before swinging his legs out of bed. “Do you know where I put my bag?”

“Out in the living room,” Eren said, sitting up and watching him.

Levi nodded and pushed off the bed before immediately cringing. “Damn, it’s cold,” He mumbled, rubbing his arms.

Eren wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him back onto the bed. “Yeah, you’re completely naked. Stay here for a moment.” He threw the blankets on top of Levi before grabbing a smaller one off the top of the heaping pile of covers. He wrapped it around his shoulders and made his way to his closet. He was sure he had a hoodie in here somewhere for Levi to throw on. For Levi’s warmth, of course. Totally not because it would be way too big and Levi would look adorable in it.

Totally.

“Here,” Eren said, tossing a black hoodie to Levi. He threw a jacket on himself, and moved on to looking for pants. Sweatpants would work, right? Hopefully.

He heard shuffling from the bed as Levi pulled on the hoodie. “Thanks,” He called, and Eren could hear him stand up. “I should be going, though.”

Every inch of Eren wanted to scream _Please don’t!_ He poked his head out of the closet. “Don’t you want breakfast before you go?”

Levi visibly hesitated at the suggestion. Eren took that as a yes, pulling on a pair of loose pants and throwing one to Levi. In their past life they had both loved any kind of meat for breakfast, but that could also be because of the major meat shortages in Maria. Either way, he couldn’t go wrong with bacon, right?

Eren walked over and wrapped a hand around Levi’s waist, pulling the shorter against him. He stood by Levi’s age-old rule: No kisses until teeth are brushed. There were a few things Levi would let slide, but this was not one of them. He instead kissed Levi’s head, relishing his warmth.

“I can stay for breakfast,” Levi said, sounding slightly hesitant.

Eren smiled into his hair. “Give me a moment. I can get it ready.”

They headed out to the joint kitchenette and living room, Levi heading over towards his bag. Eren watched over his shoulder as he unzipped it, curious as to what was inside.

 _That’s a lot of condoms._ There also seemed to be a toothbrush tucked into one of the side pockets, along with a couple changes of clothes. It looked like it was the bare minimum for living off of.

Eren swallowed, looking away once Levi had pulled out the toothbrush and zipped it up. _Was he… living out of that? Did he not have a place to stay?_

Levi cleared his throat. “Is that okay?”

“Hm?” Eren asked, looking up from staring blankly into his fridge.

“I asked if I could use your bathroom,” Levi said, motioning towards Eren’s bedroom.

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren mumbled, turning back to the fridge. Now was not the time to bring anything like that up. He had to constantly keep reminding himself that they were strangers, and that some things would be weird for him to say, even if he would have said them without a second thought in the past.

As soon as Levi left the room he let out a deep sigh.

Why was this so difficult?

**~~~**

“Right through here,” Armin said, pointing to a corner. “Apparently that’s where Hanji’s apartment is. They said to walk on in, the door’s open.”

Eren held the small box in his hands closer to his chest. It was backup, just for if Hanji needed more convincing, but he doubted it would be necessary. They had said they were already having dreams, so once the trio explained that it wasn’t dreams, but memories, he was pretty sure they would accept it. Just in case, he had brought the replicas.

Armin had ordered them. It was two sets of the maneuver gear straps, custom made, and almost exact replicas of the ones from before. They were even made out of the same material. Whenever Eren put it on, it always made him feel nostalgic. It was strange taking comfort in something he had used to fight against horrible monsters, but he still missed the feeling of the tight straps on him and the weight of the gear on his hips.

Mikasa pointed to an apartment complex up ahead. “Is that the spot?”

Armin nodded. He looked nervous, but he always looked nervous when helping someone get their memories back. Eren noticed him wipe his sweaty palms on his pants, followed by a heavy gulp. “Alright. That’s it up there.”

It wasn’t shabby, but wasn’t exactly high class. It _definitely_ looked like a place Hanji would live in. They walked up to one of the doors, Armin letting Mikasa take the lead and knock on the door. She glanced down to point out that the door was already slightly ajar. Definitely Hanji.

“Hanji? Is this the right place?” Armin asked, poking his head in.

“Is that you, Armin? From the bar?” Hanji called from somewhere in the apartment. “Come in, come in!”

Armin stepped inside, waving Mikasa and Eren in after him. “I brought a few friends too.”

Hanji was sitting at the counter island in their small kitchen. They had similar blocky glasses, but their hair was much shorter in this life. But their eyes still glowed with curiosity and an intent to learn about _everything_. They glanced over the trio as soon as the group walked in. “You two are…?” There was a flash of recognition in their eyes, but they asked anyways.

“I’m Eren,” Eren said, gesturing to himself. He motioned to Mikasa, who was standing behind him with her scarf drawn up over her face. “And this is… Mikasa.” He always had to stop himself from calling her his sister. They had no relation at all in this life, biologically or adoptive, but it was very hard to remember that little fact.

Mikasa nodded to Hanji, waving her hand slightly.

“They remember too,” Armin said.

Hanji made an ‘Ah’ sound. “I thought I recognized them.” They stood off the stool, resting their hands on their hips. “You should probably start explaining. I still don’t know what this is all about.”

Armin cleared his throat. “How much do you know?”

Hanji took a long pause, eyes on Armin. “I remember titans,” They said. “And a few people, but mostly I know someone if I meet them and just recognize their face. I recognized Levi, and Erwin.” Eren blinked, slightly surprised. They had found Erwin? “I remember some of you, Eren,” They said, nodding to the brunet. “Mainly your titan form.”

Armin smiled, looking relieved. “That’s a great basis to start on. Let’s start with the Survey Corps; we’ll see if we can jog your memory.”

“Wait, first…what’s in the box?” Hanji asked, pointing at the cardboard box still in Eren’s hands.

Eren made eye contact with Armin, nodding to him. He opened up the box, pulling out the straps.

Hanji raised an eyebrow, grinning. “What’re those for-” suddenly their eyes flashed with recognition. “Is that maneuver gear?” They asked, pushing off the counter to get a closer look. Their eyes gleamed with curiosity, very similar to how they had in their previous life. Eren handed them the box and let them pull the gear this way and that.

“Just the straps,” Armin said. “Should we start explaining?”

Hanji nodded, still completely enraptured with the 3dmg. “Please do.”


	9. Petra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I wrote a bunch, so the updates will come a bit more regularly as I edit  
> The story's really developing now. I wasn't sure what I really wanted, so I kind of just made it a smut, but there's an actual plot forming.  
> ...there's still smut though. I'm a simple creature

“Levi? Is that you over there?”

Levi’s head shot up from looking at his phone, quickly turning it off. He cringed internally at how guilty that must have looked, but he had been hovering over Eren’s contact, sincerely thinking about calling him. Not only was it embarrassing, but he would have broken his promise.

He did look up to see a woman with strawberry blonde hair waving at him. He rested an elbow on the bar and waved back. “Hello, Petra.”

She smiled, taking the seat next to him. “I haven’t seen you in forever, I’ve been so busy. Are you still putting that phone I got you to good use?” She rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she looked him over.

Levi nodded. “It’s been very helpful, thanks.” Petra’s smile brightened at that. She looked the same as she always did, so any outside observer would have no idea how old she was. That might have been part of the reason they became friends so quickly. Their young looks and… well, shortness, are two things they had in common. Petra was one of the few people shorter than Levi, and dear god he loved her for it.

“So,” She cleared her throat. “What’re you doing here?”

“Same as usual.” Levi glanced over the small bar, leaning his back against the wooden counter top. “Working.”

He could feel Petra’s eyebrows crease, he didn’t even have to be looking at her. Luckily, she was distracted when the bar tender sauntered over and asked for her order. She ordered something that sounded sugary, but Levi wouldn’t be fooled. Those drinks had the highest amount of alcohol in them, and Petra could take it like a badass.

Never, _ever_ challenge her to a drinking contest. You will have your ass handed to you.

“Oh, your birthday wasn’t that long ago, right? It was on Christmas?” She asked once the bartender left.

“Yeah.” Was his birthday really only five days ago? Felt like longer.

“Here,” She held up something small that looked like a phone charm. “I didn’t know you would be here, so I couldn’t wrap it, but happy belated birthday!”

Levi let her drop it into his hand before taking a closer look. It was a green rubber phone charm, and on it were two overlapping… wings? They looked like wings that were broken, almost like they were shattered. One was a deep navy-blue color, and the other was pure white.

Why did he feel like he’s seen these before?

He glanced up to see a shine of expectation in Petra’s eyes. Originally he would have thought it was because she was waiting for his response to the gift, but now he recognized it as something else.

It was the way Eren looked at him sometimes.

“It’s cute,” He said, and to show he liked it he attached it to his phone. “Thanks.”

There it was, the flash of disappointment. Why was she acting so much like Eren all of a sudden? Or was this just the first time he ever noticed it? “I’m glad you like it. It symbolizes a lot.”

Levi was about to ask what when his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out, answering without really checking who it was. “Hello?”

_“Hi, Levi!”_

“Hi, brat,” Levi said, turning away from Petra slightly and trying to ignore his heart that had decided to take a jackhammer to the inside of his ribs. Petra sat up slightly straighter in her seat, but she looked away to accept her drink from the bartender.

 _“Are you doing anything on the first?”_ Eren asked, voice tinny through the phone.

“Not yet, why?” Levi was sure to keep his voice low. Didn’t need to be kicked out of the bar for being too loud.

 _“Do you want to go to the fireworks show with me?”_ Levi raised an eyebrow. It sounded awfully innocent. _“Then afterwards we could go back to my place?”_ There it is.

“Sounds good,” Levi glanced to the side to catch Petra staring at him. “I’ll see you there.”

_“See you there.”_

Once he hung up Petra swirled her drink in her hand. “Who was that?” She asked innocently.

“A…” _Friend? Acquaintance? Fuck buddy?_ “Client.”

“Ah,” She looked back down at her drink. She had a slight frown on her lips.

“Whatever your thinking won’t do any good stuck inside your head.” Levi leaned back against the bar. “Spit it out.”

Petra blinked, but quickly laughed. “Sorry, just… you don’t usually give clients your number.”

Levi crossed his legs, resting his arms on the bar. “This one was a special case.”

“What’s his name?” Petra asked. Levi had expected her to sound curious, maybe even envious, but she sounded almost hopeful.

“Eren.” Petra’s eyes widened. “What, you know him?”

She nodded. “I think I do, actually. Brown hair, tall?” She motioned with her hand to about Eren’s height.

“Yeah,” Levi fully face her, uncrossing his legs. “How do you know him?”

“He was a colleague of mine,” She said, pulling out her phone. “Co-workers, of a sort.”

 _Of a sort?_ She glanced down at her phone. “Oluo needs someone to pick him up,” She sighed.

“You can’t be driving after drinking all of that,” Levi warned. “You might be fine, but a cop and a breathalyzer won’t think so.”

“Oh hush,” She said, waving her hand at him. “I’m walking. He never texts if he has money for a bus, so he must be really stranded.” She picked up her drink and downed the rest of it in one gulp. “He’s nearby anyways, so I can just walk over and we’ll both take the bus home.”

“Alright. Good luck, and be careful.” He used to be slightly concerned when Petra would leave a bar when it was dark out, but he learned very quickly she could handle herself. One time, a random man was flirting with her and put his hand on her thigh. She had told him a bunch of times that she was not interested, so as soon as he started to grope her thigh, she grabbed his middle finger and wrenched it back as far as she could. He was surprised she didn’t pull it clean off.

Levi didn’t fear for her anymore after that. He just knew not to get on her bad side.

She waved goodbye to him, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She then curled her right hand into a fist and pressed it over her chest in some kind of salute. She does that every once in a while. “Bye.”

Levi returned to surveying the bar. He was running low on money, so he was scoping out the high rollers tonight. He still felt a little giddy about New Years, and from hearing Eren’s voice.

His promise had paid off; he could still see Eren and keep his conscience guilt-free.

**~~~**

“Alright, so here’s what we do,” Armin said, pulling out a seat from Hanji’s dining table. “We’re going to tell you about the past, and we’ll keep going until you remember it all. It comes all of a sudden and really quickly, and it’s… pretty intense.”

Hanji nodded, not looking nervous in the least. “It’s going to be really bad,” Eren spoke up. “I don’t know how much you have seen in dreams, but what you will remember is going to be horrifying.”

“Why are you telling me all of that?” Hanji asked, resting their chin in their hand. “Don’t you want me to get my memories back?”

“We do,” Mikasa spoke up. “But we need to make sure you know what you’re getting into. Sometimes things are better left forgotten.”

Eren swallowed down the dryness in his throat. He still remembered when Mikasa got her memories back. She had almost had a panic attack. Eren had to tell her about the time she got kidnapped and how they had killed three men, and that was what triggered all of her memories to come back.

She threw up from the trauma.

Eren cast a furtive glance at Mikasa, ever-nervous about his sister. She had adjusted, and had even became better when she was able to accept that it was all in the past, but still, she would have hard times. Flashbacks, memories suddenly resurfacing, everything.

Eren could relate. He would wake up in the middle of the night, covered in a cold sweat, heart pounding loud in his ears. It wasn’t the same thing every night; sometimes it would be when he was eaten by a titan, sometimes it would be when he killed those men, and sometimes… it would be much worse.

Hanji shook their head. “I want to know. No matter the cost.”

Armin nodded. “What’s the earliest thing you remember?”

And so it began. Each of them would talk about something they remembered, hoping to find something that would trigger “The Flood” as Armin called it. They went through a bunch of things they remembered about Hanji, trying to see what could be the most impactful part of their life.

Eren suddenly had an idea. He was on the couch, sitting backwards on it and leaning his head on the back. He propped himself up on his arms, catching Hanji’s attention. “You kicked a titan head. Do you remember that?” He began to explain. “You noticed how light it was, so you decided to investigate it more. That’s when you really started researching the titans.”

Hanji frowned. “I di-” They froze for a moment, eyes widening. “That’s right!”

“Hanji?” Armin asked, but Hanji’s eyes were gleaming like they were staring into some far-away place.

“All my theories, all my ideas, everything!” They jumped out of their chair. “Sonny! And Bean!” Their glowing eyes turned to Eren. “We have to do so many tests! Did your titan power carry over into this life? Is there anyone else with it? Were there any side effects?” They pulled out their phone. “Does Erwin or Levi remember? God, there’s so much to cover!”

Eren smiled, albeit somewhat nervously at the prospect of more tests. Hanji rushed into their room before quickly emerging with a stack of paper in their hands. “I have to get as much of this down as I can! It’s a shame none of my records could have made it here.”

“I can help with some of it!” Armin said, grabbing two pens from the top of a kitchen counter. They both worked together in jotting down as much information as they could, mainly about the titans but also about the other world.

Eren grinned. _Hanji’s back, bitches._


	10. New Year's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I reach a goal I had in mind, I'm probably going to go back over the whole story this far and edit and double check everything! The story won't change at all, just some wording and stuff like that.  
> Also happy New Year's! This has a super cheesy moment that was very fun to write.

Levi found Eren sitting on a blanket, wearing a heavy jacket and another blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He had told Levi to meet him on the far side of the grass, away from the lights and people swarming the concession stands. He sat next to a blonde kid, and next to the blonde was a woman with black hair who looked like she could beat the shit out of anyone. He walked a little closer, hesitating at the prospect of other people.

Eren glanced over his shoulder. “Levi?”

“Brat,” Levi acknowledged him. It was about as close to a polite greeting as he would get. “Who’s this?” He sat next to Eren on the blanket, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

“This is Armin, and that’s Mikasa,” Eren said, motioning to the boy then the girl. The boy waved politely while the girl stared daggers at him. He half wanted to tell her to fuck off, but that wouldn’t make a good impression. Either way Armin lightly elbowed her in the side, making her make a small “hmph” noise and turn back to looking at the sky.

Eren held out an arm, offering up half the blanket. “Do you want in?”

Levi nodded and leaned into Eren, letting the brunet wrap an arm around his shoulders. He was nervous as to how the other two would see this, but they didn’t seem to care. Armin glanced over once they were situated, but only returned to looking at the sky with a small, knowing smile on his face.

The fireworks hadn’t started yet, but they were scheduled to soon. Levi shivered when a strong gust of wind blew across the grassy field, shuffling a bit closer to Eren. Eren glanced over at him, but didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he pulled Levi closer.

It all felt very romantic, which was not Levi’s comfort zone. He had to admit Eren’s warmth felt nice and it was a pretty night, but at the same time every inch of him was screaming that he shouldn’t be there. This is when bad things happen, this is when people get hurt and hearts get broken.

He pushed off of Eren a little bit, but that was when the first firework went off. The other groups of people on the lawn let out appreciative oos and ahs. Levi swallowed the dryness in his throat, distracting himself from Eren by looking up at the sky. Explosions of color filled the sky, sometimes making shapes and leaving a sparkly aftereffect.

Eren leaned a bit closer, pressing Levi’s hip flush against his. He pulled the blanket a bit tighter around them and let out a relaxed sigh.

Levi felt so comfortable it scared him. He rarely felt this relaxed around anyone, but he had only known Eren for a few days at the most. Yet the stupid brat kicked down each and every one of his walls without even trying. And whenever anyone was able to do that, Levi was always cautious around them, careful not to let them get too close.

So why the hell was he getting close with this brat?

His phone vibrated in his pocket, so he took it out. Hanji had texted him about doing something for New Years. He glanced at the clock. 11:39. _Yeah, way too late to be asking about that._

Eren blinked. “What’s that?” He asked, pointing at the small phone charm.

“Oh, this?” Levi held it up. Both Mikasa and Armin leaned forward to see, looking curious. Their eyes widened, then they looked back at each other. “A friend of mine gave it to me.”

Eren reached out, touching it gingerly. “Who?”

Levi felt another moment of surprise. That same voice as Petra: Not curious, not envious, but… hopeful. “A woman named Petra. She said she knew you, actually.”

Eren’s eyes widened even more. “She did?” He asked, and Levi could detect a slight crack in his voice.

“Yeah. Said you were coworkers.” He could still hear Petra in his head. _Of a sort._

Eren smiled slightly. “I guess that’s the best way to put it.” _What the hell had gone on between these two?_ His smile suddenly dropped, replaced with a frown. He looked intently at his shoes, but Levi could still see the sadness in his face, and something that looked almost like guilt.

Armin leaned over. “Do you have her number? I lost contact with her when she left the company, and when I tried her number it didn’t work.”

“Yeah. Here,” He held out his phone, which was opened to Petra’s contact number. He would have to text her to let her know that he gave her number away. She knew Eren, and the other two seemed to know her as well, so it was probably fine that he gave her number to them.

Hopefully.

Once his phone was back in his hands Eren leaned back into him. He tapped the small charm. “Do you know what that’s called?” Eren asked. Levi shook his head. “Those are the Wings of Freedom.”

Levi noticed that he didn’t say ‘they’re called the wings of freedom’, just that they were. He noticed Eren’s eyes, illuminated through the flashing of the fireworks.

Levi blinked.

He looked like he had seen war. Seen people die, people who he was close to, people he wasn’t.

They were the eyes of a broken man.

Levi swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Eren smiled, but Levi couldn’t help but see it as a sad smile. “They mean a lot.”

Levi looked down at the charm in his hand.

‘The Wings of Freedom’.

Why do they look broken?

**~~~**

Eren couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. As soon as Levi had pulled out that little charm his heart started to beat wildly in his chest. He hadn’t seen that in years. And once Levi had said that it was Petra who had gotten it, he knew Petra had to have all her memories.

He felt like someone had taken all of his internal organs and tied them into a knot. He couldn’t help but think of the death of squad Levi. Even now, he felt the familiar pangs of guilt, only made worse by the fact that Petra must remember it all. She must remember her death at the hands of the Female Titan.

He’ll need to thank Armin later for getting her number. He would have to apologize profusely to her then beg her to come to the café.

And on a different note: _What was I thinking??_ He must’ve scared Levi when he suddenly became all serious over the wings. This was _supposed_ to be a fun night out, but no, he had to have flashbacks of the deaths of his comrades right in the middle of it.

He had been trying for the longest time to figure out how to bring the mood back up before god apparently decided to have mercy on him.

“Levi? Eren?” A voice called from behind them. Eren could barely hold back the sigh of relief.

Levi glanced over his shoulder. “Hanji? I thought you were working at the bar.”

“Hi Hanji,” Armin waved. “Good to see you.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Jesus, do you know literally everyone?”

Eren laughed and scratched the side of his face. “Kind of.”

“I was just about to order a bunch of hotdogs, and will probably need help carrying them.” They grinned. “Who wants to volunteer?”

“I can help,” Armin smiled as he stood and brushed himself off. He looked down at Mikasa, who didn’t seem to want to budge. “and Mikasa will too.”

She sighed and stood up reluctantly. She made sure to send one final glare at Levi before starting to walk ahead. Hanji waved at them, smiling mischievously. “See you guys! We’ll be back soon!” They winked conspicuously before turning and chasing after the other two.

And then they were alone. Levi glanced over his shoulder at the retreating backs of the group before turning back to Eren. “How long do you think they’ll take?”

“I don’t know.” Knowing Hanji, they would be able to get their food in mere moments. Also knowing Hanji, they would have done this to buy time for him and Levi. “A while?”

“Good,” Levi grabbed Eren’s collar and smashed their lips together. Eren let out a muffled sound of surprise before kissing Levi back with equal ferocity. It was still very cold, but Levi’s lips felt pleasantly hot against Eren’s. It didn’t take long for Eren to be pushed to the ground and pull Levi on top of him.

Levi threaded his fingers into Eren’s hair, humming against his lips. Eren held tighter to his hips as his eyes fluttered closed. He trailed his hand up and over Levi’s neck, cupping his cheek and pulling him closer. An idea suddenly popped up in his mind. “Levi, I wanted to ask you something.”

Levi pulled back, fixing him with silver eyes. He fought down a shiver. _I’ll never get used to that._ “Will you go on a date with me? Like a real date?”

Levi stared at Eren for a moment. “Brat… we barely know each other.”

“I know,” Eren paused for a moment, trying not to mess up what he says. “I want to learn more about you. And… I feel like you have similar feelings for me. Unless I’m going crazy and reading too much into it,” Eren blurted quickly.

Levi pulled back slightly, looking away at the grass next to them. “I don’t…”

Eren bit his lip as he sat up. “Levi, I-”

“You know what I do,” Levi interrupted. He took a moment to pause, choosing his words carefully. “I need you to know that I can’t stop doing that. I need the money.”

Eren wanted to cry from relief. _He’s considering it._ “Yes,” He rubbed soothing circles on Levi’s hips, smiling up at him. “I know, and I won’t try and stop you.”

Levi glanced back to him. “Before I say anything… are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Eren implored, leaning up to him. “as long as you are.”

Levi stared intently at the grass. Eren gently touched the side of his face, brushing his fingers over the softness of his cheek. Levi bit his lip, but nodded. “One date,” He mumbled. “We’ll see after that.”

Eren smiled brightly, curling his fingers around Levi’s cheek. Levi finally met his eyes and looked completely uncertain, but he still let a small smile play on his lips. Eren pulled him in, desperate to kiss him now that they were finally “dating”.

Eren vaguely heard the people around him counting in unison. _Five! Four! Three!_ He pulled Levi in, kissing him just before they reached one.

_Happy New Year!_

Levi held him tightly as fireworks went off, and god Eren felt like they were going off inside him as well. The moment was so perfectly timed, so wonderful and sweet and romantic, he wished it would last forever. He closed his eyes and pulled Levi as close as he could, memorizing the feel of his skin under his fingers.

“Hey you lovebirds, we brought hotdogs!”

The weight of reality came crashing down on them like someone had dropped an anvil. Levi groaned, pulling away. “Shitty glasses…”

Look, Eren loved Hanji, and appreciated the time they bought for the two, but their timing couldn’t have been worse. Luckily, they came bearing food, so he could at least begin think about forgiving them.

But if Mikasa wasn’t staring daggers at Levi before, she was staring a whole arsenal of weapons at him now. Eren edged Levi off of his lap, but still kept themselves pressed together. “Mikasa…”

She looked at Eren, before taking a deep breath and slowly uncurling her hands from fists. She looked away from the pair and heaved a sigh. Armin stood next to her, ready to calm her down if necessary.

Eren smiled sweetly at Mikasa, even if she wasn’t looking. She was trying. She really was. And he appreciated it.

“We missed the countdown, though,” Armin said. “Hanji forgot a hotdog, so they had to rush back.”

Hanji winked, still as conspicuous as last time.

Armin frowned, then tilted his head toward the concession stands, looking pointedly at Eren. Eren nodded and turned to Levi. “I’m going to go grab something to drink. Do you want anything?” He whispered.

Levi shook his head. “Don’t care.” He looked very conflicted at the moment, and Eren wanted to talk it out with him, but something inside of him told him that Levi would do better with time alone. Or Hanji would serve as a much-needed distraction.

He stood up and brushed himself off, turning to Armin. Armin smiled kindly at him. “Hot chocolate?” He asked as he started towards the stands in the distance.

Eren fell into step beside him, Mikasa walking on his other side. The stands were a mixture of food, drinks, and games, all surrounded by people and bright lights. “What happened back there?” Armin asked. “Levi seemed… different, I guess. I can never actually read him.”

Eren glanced at Mikasa out of the corner of his eye. “I asked him out. Officially.”

Armin smiled brightly. “Did it go well?”

“He said one date,” Eren chirped proudly. “He said that after that ‘we’ll see’, but at least I have a shot with him!”

“What does he think about you?” Eren blinked. Mikasa sounded like she was choosing her words very carefully, but the meaning was clear. _Is he going to leave you?_

Eren sighed, folding his hands behind his back. “I’ve known him for a long time but it's still difficult to tell what he's thinking.” He glanced up at the sky. Smoke from the fireworks drifted in the wind, stars poking out from between the cracks. “I think he’s willing, though. I think he’s interested in me, and he wants to be with me. But… there’s still a lot of stuff I don’t know about him in this life.”

Armin nodded. “Bring him by the café one of these days. We should start searching for things to jog his memory.”

“We will have to be careful, though,” Mikasa interjected. “He doesn’t seem to remember anything, not even dreams, so we can’t just ask him. We’ll have to be subtle if we don’t want him running off.”

Eren nodded. Getting Levi’s memories back was in the far future, so he decided to focus on the moment for now, and he couldn’t help but feel giddy. He and his friends were wandering like old times, and his lover was waiting for him under a sky lit with fireworks. He knew it was sappy, but he loved it.

“C’mon,” Eren bumped his shoulder into Armin’s, grinning cheekily. “I’ll race you.”

He took off before Armin could say anything, but he could hear him laugh and start after him. A quick set of footsteps on his right signaled Mikasa threatening to overtake him, so he poured on the speed to keep ahead of her.

Just like old times. Before the titan attacks. Before the Survey corps. Before his past life.

Before everything.


	11. 3dmg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this things are going to be a bit more...interesting. I'm super excited for writing the next parts! The next chapter is my goal, so once I update that, I'm going to go back through the story and edit it super quick (that won't take too long though) and then I'll continue working on the story  
> Ok enjoy!

Levi walked home with Eren, hand in hand like before. His eyes were firmly planted on the sidewalk in front of them, a heavy frown on his lips.

He was full of hot dogs and cocoa, but he still felt uncomfortable. What Eren had asked was what he had wished for, yet he still couldn’t get the idea to sit well in his stomach. Was it the fact that he was a prostitute? Eren seemed alright with that. That he was living on his own? Eren didn’t know about that, nor did he need to. Maybe it was because it was a first romantic relationship, but that wasn’t really the case either.

He glanced at Eren, who was watching the sidewalk ahead. He squeezed Levi’s fingers in his palm and pulled his scarf over his mouth with his other hand. Levi’s frown deepened the more he looked at the brunet. The idea was only half forming, but he knew it must be true.

 _I don’t want to mess up._ He didn’t want Eren to leave him. Didn’t want to mess up and hurt the brat, or see that look of disappointment in his eyes ever again.

Didn’t want him to leave for someone else.

_Am I… jealous?_

He still harbored doubts about the whole thing. Mainly about Eren’s relationship with Petra. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but the way they had talked made it sound like they’d been through a lot together. And they both sounded so… sad.

He didn’t even realize they had stopped until he heard the jangle of Eren’s keys. It was only a moment before the door to the apartment was swinging open in front of him. Just being in Eren’s apartment was calming, but his heart still pounded in his chest.

Levi set down his bag next to the couch, sighing and flopping onto the sofa. There’s too much to think about for one night. Eren sat down next to him, sighing equally heavily.

Levi really wanted to push him down and kiss him. He couldn’t get the thoughts of Petra and Eren out of his head, and if he was honest, it pissed him off a little.

“Oh, I have something for you,” Eren said, standing up. “Hold on, let me see if I can find it.”

It was only a moment before Eren came back with a small box in his hands. “Have you ever heard of 3-D-maneuver gear?” Eren asked, setting down the box on the end table.

Levi frowned. “It sounds familiar. Hanji might have mentioned it.”

“Speaking of Hanji, they dared me to get you to wear this,” Eren said, opening up the box. Inside was a bunch of intricate straps, which made Levi’s mind go straight to the gutter.

He shrugged off his jacket as Eren pulled them out. He started to pull off his shirt, but Eren put his hand on top of Levi’s and stopped his progress. He glanced up to see Eren’s whole face a bright shade of red. “It’s a harness,” He mumbled. “People use it for… climbing.”

Levi shrugged and stood up, leaving his shirt in place. “You’ll need to take off your shoes, though,” Eren said, tossing him the gear. Levi raised one eyebrow but Eren ignored it.

He slid off his shoes, then turned his attention to the straps. _Which side is the top? Is there a top?_ He frowned, turning them over in his hands.

Eren grinned, standing next to him. “This goes here,” He instructed, “And this here, and this will brace against your back.”

“Have you worn this a lot?” Levi asked, sliding his feet into the foot holds.

“You wouldn’t believe,” Eren laughed. “I used to have permanent marks from it because they have to be tight to work right. I trained day in and day out.” He smiled softly, clearly reminiscing.

Levi nodded, pulling the straps up over his legs. He pulled them over his shoulders before starting to adjust the clasps. It was almost like muscle memory, tightening and loosening everything until it felt right. Soon he had everything on and tightened to what he wanted.

Eren pulled on the straps. “Wow, you got it right without any help from me.”

Levi pulled on one of the pieces, letting it snap back against his body. “Tell Hanji they lost the bet.” Eren smiled sheepishly. Levi groaned. “There’s more, isn’t there?”

“They also said you have to wear a cravat.” Eren pulled out a piece of white fabric. “Aaaand that I couldn’t help you.

Levi sighed, catching it when Eren tossed it to him. He had never even heard of anyone actually wearing something like this in forever. He frowned, looking over the fabric. _…how do you put this on?_

He pulled it over his neck, folding it and turning it the way he thought would look right. _Why am I doing this again? Why did Hanji dare me to do something so weird? Was this actually a dare from Haji or something Eren came up with? Why would Eren come up with this?_ He was completely lost in thought and before he knew it, the cravat was tied around his neck.

He frowned, looking down at it. It felt familiar. This whole outfit felt familiar, and he didn’t know why.

Eren smiled brightly. Levi had half expected him to say something along the lines of ‘You know how to tie a cravat?!’ or something, but he just looked happy with the shorter man.

Levi suddenly felt weird. He felt like he had just gone down a drop in a roller coaster, or had gotten a fist speared into his gut. He touched the cravat tied around his neck, his throat constricting and cutting off his air. He swallowed, but it wouldn’t clear away the thickness blocking his throat. “Urgh- wha-”

He blinked as the room started to tilt. He vaguely felt himself lose his footing, but his throat had tightened to the point he could barely breathe. Eren’s living room turned and swirled before slowly fading away until he was standing in complete blackness.

He soon realized his eyes were closed. Slowly, he let them fall open. He wasn’t in Eren’s home anymore, but a small wooden room. There was a fire crackling in the hearth in front him, and kneeling before it was a woman in a dirty white dress. Splinters stuck out of the walls and the floor, and he felt like he knew every last one of them. The scene felt familiar, intimately so.

The woman looked over her shoulder and smiled at Levi. “You’re awake, huh?”

Levi felt himself nod. His mouth didn’t seem to want to work. He wanted to ask where he was, or what was going on, but every time he tried to speak, his throat would tighten. She held out her hand. “C’mere. You must be cold.”

He felt himself crawl forward, and when he looked down, he realized his hands were the hands of a child. She picked him up and carried him the rest of the way, then settled him into her lap. She left her arms wrapped around him comfortingly in a motherly gesture. In the firelight it was easy to see how gaunt her face was, her cheeks thin and her skin pale. “Did you eat?”

He felt himself nod again. He couldn’t control his body.

She stared into the fire, a small smile on her lips. She squeezed his arm and pressed a kiss into his hair. “Good.”

“Ma, did you eat?” Levi asked, sitting up in her arms. He sounded so young, his speech slurred and uncertain like he wasn’t used to it.

“I did.” He could easily see through her lie. “I ate plenty.”

Levi laid back into her lap, a soft smile on his lips. He suddenly felt the tightness in his throat again, squeezing harder and harder.

He felt the woman go limp. She collapsed onto the ground, her breathing turning ragged and labored. She looked at Levi with tears streaming from her eyes, yet a kind smile was still on her face. “Levi…”

“Ma? Ma!” Levi grabbed onto her dress. “Ma!!! Ma, get up!”

“Ma…”

He grabbed onto the cravat and ripped it off of his neck. His throat felt like it was on fire, like the cravat had burned him where it touched. He hadn’t realized his chest was heaving until his eyes were able to refocus on the room. _Eren’s apartment. I’m in Eren’s apartment._ Eren was holding him, a look of panic on his face. “Levi? Levi, are you okay?”

He took a deep, shuddery breath. He wanted to push Eren off of him and say he was fine, but he felt weak. Eren was holding him in his lap, both of them collapsed on the floor. “What happened?”

Levi frowned. He tried to think back, but all he could remember was the gentle warmth of a fire. “I don’t know.” He realized he was gripping tight to Eren’s arm and slowly loosened his fingers one at a time. He pushed off of Eren, strength returning to him. “Shit. What the hell was that?” He mumbled. He felt like he was going crazy, like he was forgetting something major. “I can’t remember. Fuck!”

“Levi?” Eren stood up quickly. “Levi, what’s-”

Levi groaned. His head was pounding, his fingers gripping his hair so hard he was surprised he didn’t rip it all out. He sunk to the floor, the straps too tight against his skin, his shirt too constraining, even his skin felt confining. _What happened? What happened?!_ He gripped his hair even tighter in frustration, a burning anger twisting into the core of his stomach.

Warm arms circled him, and he forced himself to take a deep breath. Eren slid his hands under the straps and under his shirt. “Focus on me,” He whispered. Levi focused on the feeling of his hand hot against his skin, breathing as calmly as he could and letting his eyes close. “You’re here. Right here.”

The pain in his head lessened to a dull roar, his fingers slowly loosening from his hair. Eren held him tightly and rubbed his fingers over Levi’s abdomen. He kissed over Levi’s neck slowly and steadily, doing everything to calm down the older. “You’re back, it’s okay,” Eren chanted against his skin. “You’re here.”

Levi buried his face in his hands. _What’s happening?_ “I want these off,” He croaked.

It only took a moment for Eren to pull the gear off of him. As soon as it was off of him he rolled over and pinned Eren beneath him.

“Levi?” Eren gasped. “Are you okay?”

 _What am I doing?_ He grabbed Eren by his collar, slamming their lips together. Eren closed his eyes tightly, hand immediately clutching to the back of Levi’s neck. He had no idea what was going on anymore. He forcefully shoved his tongue into Eren’s mouth, gripping the brunet’s hair. He wasn’t controlling his actions, his hands were moving of their own accord.

Eren whimpered against him. “Levi…!” Levi reached for Eren’s shirt, pulling it up. He pulled back from Eren’s lips to rip it off of Eren, throwing it to the side. He grabbed Eren’s wrists and held them together, pinning them above his head with one hand. It was a complete 180 from what usually happened, but Levi could not get himself to stop.

He sunk down to Eren’s chest, licking over his nipples. Eren gasped and arched his back into Levi. “Levi, I don’t-”

“Don’t what, shitty brat?” Levi growled against his skin. _What am I saying?!_ Eren bit his lip, eyes lidded and pupils blown wide. He looked away as Levi pulled at Eren's pants, sliding them down around his thighs.

Levi could feel Eren growing hard through his underwear, so he trailed a hand down to play with his crotch. Eren watched him desperately, licking his lips. “I missed you,” He breathed.

Levi squeezed his crotch, making Eren arch his back and moan. “Again,” He growled.

“Captain Levi,” Eren bucked into Levi’s touch, whimpering. “I missed you. Fuck, I missed you, Captain Levi!” Levi may not be able to control what he’s doing, but god, Eren wriggling underneath him was probably the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. And Eren’s called him ‘Captain’ before, but it always felt like he was talking about someone else. But this… this was _him._ Or him at the moment.

He slipped his hand into Eren’s underwear, squeezing his ass. Eren groaned, his arms flexing against Levi’s grip. Levi leaned in, brushing his lips over Eren’s ear. “Do you want me to fuck you, brat?”

Eren squeezed his eyes shut but nodded eagerly. Levi pulled the hand squeezing Eren’s ass away, trailing it up Eren’s body and running his thumb over Eren’s bottom lip. Eren opened his mouth and pulled Levi’s fingers in using his tongue. Levi felt his tongue circle his fingers, coating each in saliva and sucking on all of them.  _Damn, he's good at this._ He let go of Eren’s wrists with his other hand and trailed it down to his own belt.

Eren used his now free hands to wriggle out of his pants and shoes. He draped his legs over Levi’s shoulders, holding Levi’s wrist with one hand to suck on his fingers. Levi pulled his fingers out of Eren’s mouth and drifted down to Eren’s entrance, circling around the rim while he unbuckled his own belt. Eren moaned and pressed his head against the floor once Levi eased a finger in. “Captain, fuck-”

Levi removed his hand from his pants, threading it into Eren’s hair. “What is it?” He whispered, pressing against Eren’s walls.

Eren whimpered loudly. “Please,” He groaned, pulling at Levi’s pants.

Levi connected their lips as he eased in another finger. “Good,” He breathed against Eren’s lips. He glanced slyly down to where his fingers were pressed deep inside of Eren. “Look how nicely you’re taking them,” He whispered, carding gently through Eren’s hair. He had no idea what he was saying, his mouth just seemed to move on its own, but Eren reacted nicely to it.

Eren clutched onto his arm, whimpering and moaning with every movement. “Captain, please-” Eren gasped, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut.

Levi groaned, a sharp pain jolting through his head. He looked up at Eren as he pressed his fingers against what he guessed was Eren’s prostate. The pain shot through his head again, making everything go blurry for a moment.

Under him was Eren, but he looked younger, by maybe a few years or so. “Captain! Ah-Ahn!” He watched over the Eren’s reactions, whimpering and moaning. Eren’s appearance flickered back and forth between the younger and older, both of them moving and writhing underneath Levi. _What is happening???_

“Levi!” Levi thrusted his fingers in and out of Eren’s ass, kissing over his chest. The current Eren was back under him, his image finally steady. He was blushing heavily as he whimpered and mewled under Levi's touch.

Levi pulled his fingers out of Eren to grab his bag, pulling out a bottle of lube. It had been a long time since he’d fucked anyone, so he was not used to the coldness when he poured lube over his dick. He coated his fingers in it and pushed them back into Eren’s ass.

He lined himself up with Eren. A pillow had fallen off of the couch, and Eren was currently clutching to it behind his head. “Captain,” He whimpered quietly.

Levi eased his dick into Eren’s ass, rubbing soothing circles on his hips. He wanted so badly to ram into him all in one go, but judging by Eren’s breathing, the younger wouldn’t take it so easily. “Breathe,” Levi whispered, and he couldn’t help but think it didn’t sound like he was the one saying it. “Breathe, Eren.”

Eren nodded, chest rising and falling evenly as Levi eased a little further in. He wanted to shower Eren in praise, to tell him he was doing amazing, but he was managing to get some control back. “Good,” He whispered.

Eren bit his lip, wrapping his legs around Levi’s hips. “More,” He demanded. “I want you all.”

Levi grunted, slamming into Eren. Eren let out a high-pitched moan and dug his nails into the pillow. He pulled out and thrusted into Eren again, the man jerking with every thrust. “Captain!” He whined and reached for Levi. Levi complied, leaning down to let Eren cup his face. “I w-want to kiss you,” Eren whispered, pulling Levi’s face down.

Levi leaned in and connected their lips, careful to keep rolling his hips into Eren. He felt so hot and so good, he was in heaven. He ignored the piercing pain in his temples and focused all his attention on Eren’s lips and keeping his pace steady.

Eren pulled away to look at where he was taking Levi in, eyes dark with lust. Levi nuzzled his nose into the brunet’s hair. “Look at you,” He whispered. “So pretty for me, bright eyes.”

Eren gasped, eyes shooting back to meet Levi’s gaze.

**~~~**

“So pretty for me, bright eyes.”

Eren gasped, fingers tightening around Levi’s arm and looking him in the eye. He had been thinking this as soon as Levi had pushed him down, but now he was sure. No one else called him Bright Eyes.

This wasn’t just Levi. This was _Captain_ Levi _._

He smiled slightly, but it soon devolved into a moan as Levi pounded into him again. Levi leaned back, pulling Eren onto his lap without ever removing his dick. Eren held tight to Levi’s shoulders, leaning into him as he whimpered and kissed all over his face. “Levi, Captain,” He chanted Levi’s name, desperate to hear it on his tongue again.

Levi squeezed Eren’s ass as he thrusted into him. “Mine,” He whispered, and Eren could detect the slightest change in his voice. “No one else’s.” He held Eren’s hips possessively as he bit into Eren’s collar bones, and Eren vaguely wondered who Levi might be jealous of. The thoughts were quickly cleared with another precise roll of Levi’s hips.

It’s been a long time since he’d been fucked, but god he missed it, and god he missed the Captain. He pushed down in time with Levi’s thrusts, moaning his appreciation. Levi’s hips rolled mercilessly, but his hands were soft against Eren’s skin, and his lips slow and soothing. Eren could feel himself arch into Levi, eyes squeezing tightly shut.

Levi managed to brush against his prostate, hitting it just right so that Eren was mewling louder than ever before. “Captain Levi!” Eren whined, holding tighter to him. He angled himself, desperate for the sensitive spot to be hit again.

Levi ran his hands gently through Eren’s hair. “Here?” He asked, voice gravelly and rough. He rammed into Eren again, forcing a string of ‘yes’s and ‘more’s to fall from Eren’s lips. Eren twisted his hands into Levi’s shirt before realizing that he was still wearing his shirt. It only took him a moment to pull it off of Levi and press their chests together.

Levi ran his tongue over Eren’s neck, sucking in just the right places to make him moan. “Fuck, I’m close,” Levi whispered, his fingers pressing into Eren’s hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Eren dug his nails into Levi’s back. He was reduced to only broken moans and whimpers, but he made sure to keep his hips bouncing. Levi was pulling out all the tricks he could, clearly trying to get Eren to come first.

Eren bit his lip desperately. Not one to be bested, he made sure to rock his hips harder into Levi, bracing his hands on the ground to keep his balance. He felt his stomach tightening as he neared his release, but he was able to barely hold on.

He looked into Levi’s eyes. Neither of them would relent. “Together,” He whispered, timing it with another roll.

Levi moaned, grip tightening on Eren’s hips. Eren came with a shudder, pushing up to kiss Levi as he orgasmed. His vision went blank, eyes threatening to roll back from how amazing it felt. Levi’s lips were barely kissing him anymore, only whimpering and shivering against his mouth as he filled the younger’s insides with cum.

Eren let his head rest in the crook of Levi’s neck, breathing heavily. His arms rested across Levi’s shoulders, hands tangled in his black hair. He held Levi closer to him, relishing his warmth and comfort.

Levi dropped his head to Eren’s shoulder. “I just fucked you,” He mumbled like he had just realized it.

“You did,” Eren hummed.

There was a long pause. “I haven’t done that in forever.”

Eren bit his lip. _Fucked someone? Or fucked me?_ “It was fucking amazing,” He laughed, noticing how his legs were still wrapped around Levi and how there was still a dick shoved up his ass. He knew they were probably covered in sweat and cum, but god he didn’t want to move. “Give me a moment,” He whispered, going slightly limp in Levi’s arms.

Levi nuzzled into his neck, pressing a few light kisses into his skin to show he didn’t mind. Eren leaned into the gentle touch of Levi’s hands and sighed contentedly. Levi held him carefully, his hands stroking soothing circles over his hips and back. A comfortable quiet settled between them as they both took a moment to bask in the after-feelings.

“Alright,” He couldn’t bring his voice above a whisper, scared to break the delicate silence in the room. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Levi slowly pulled out of Eren, letting the brunet stand. Eren made a mental note to clean the floors later. Levi wrapped a hand around Eren’s waist, letting the younger lean on him if he wanted to.

Eren pulled Levi into a quick kiss, closing his eyes into it. When he pulled away and met Levi’s eyes, he knew that the ‘Captain Levi’ from earlier had gone, and Levi stood before him. He smiled softly and nuzzled his face into Levi’s hair.

They were both Levi, and he loved both of them.

Before long they were both clambering into the shower, desperate to get sticky cum off and out of them. As soon as they were finished cleaning themselves off Eren sat on the floor of the shower, Levi sitting across from him.

Eren smiled softly to himself, eyes trailing over Levi’s soaked hair and exhausted expression. It almost felt like there were two Levi’s, past and present. They were both Levi, of course, but there were small differences.

He motioned for Levi to come over, scooching to the side so that they could sit next to each other.

When he had gotten his memories back, he had felt like he was split in two. Like there was one person who belonged in this time, and one who belonged back in the time of the titans. He didn't know who he was, or how he was supposed to go on with either of his memories.

Levi sat next to him, closing his eyes. Eren pulled him closer and sighed. Neither of them spoke, but the silence between them was comfortable and sweet.

As time passed, Eren had discovered that both past and present memories were still his memories. It wasn’t two separate people, but two separate lives within the same person. And through that he was able to accept his past memories.

It’s easier for some, of course. Hanji seemed to have gotten it in a heartbeat. Armin said it took him some time, but once he was able to put into words what the combination of the two separate lives was like, he was able to help Eren through it as well. Then they both stuck by Mikasa when she recovered her memories.

Eren ran his fingers through Levi’s hair, completely lost in thought. He wondered if it would be difficult for Levi, or if he would accept it easily. Either way, Eren knew that he would be right there for him.

He smirked to himself. _That was really cheesy._

Levi nudged him. “The water’s cold,” He whispered. Eren turned off the water, standing with Levi. He grabbed towels to wrap themselves in when they trekked to the bed. They climbed in together and Eren pulled the blanket over both of them.

 _I love you._ Eren sighed, pulling Levi closer to him. He already felt very sleepy, and before long his eyes were drifting closed.

_I love you, and I loved you._


	12. Dreams

Levi stood in a small office. In the corner was a desk littered with papers, as well as a half empty bottle of ink and a pen set off to the side. There was a small couch, and two doors, which he somehow knew led to a small bedroom and a hallway. He reached for the door to the hall but found it locked.

He glanced down at himself. He wore a plain white shirt and white pants, a tan jacket around his shoulders. He touched the straps that overlapped on his body and disappeared into his boots. Around his neck was a familiar white cravat, tied in the way he had earlier.

 _…Where am I?_ He tried the door to the bedroom, half expecting it to be locked as well. It swung open silently, revealing a dark room lit by one candle. On the small bed pressed against the wall he could make out a sleeping form.

He stepped closer, trying to see who it was.

Eren rolled over, eyes closed in sleep. He looked young, barely an adult, but Levi knew he would look older when he was awake due to the permanent crease between his brows. He kneeled by the bedside and gently touched Eren’s cheek.

Eren’s eyes slowly fluttered open, a soft smile playing on his lips. “Captain…?” He asked, voice slurred with sleep. “Is everything okay?”

Levi looked over his face. It was Eren, for sure. His eyes were the same brilliant green, his face the same, the expression Eren’s and only Eren’s. But something still felt different from the Eren he knew. “Where am I?” Levi whispered.

“Hm?” Eren asked, sitting up. He frowned. “What do you mean?”

Levi resisted the urge to bite his lip. “I don’t know where I am.”

“Is everything alright? You’re in your office…” Eren gently touched the side of Levi’s face, running his thumb soothingly over Levi’s cheek. “Do you remember?”

Levi turned his head away. “I don’t know any of this.” Eren made a small noise. “I can’t remember where I am, or what this place was.”

Eren suddenly started to cough. Levi’s eyes quickly darted back to him, one hand holding Eren’s arm. “Eren? What’s wrong?”

Eren wiped his mouth. “Ah, I didn’t realize…” Levi’s gaze locked onto Eren’s wrist. He had just wiped off blood. “I’m running low on time,” Eren sighed and dropped his arm.

“What? What do you mean?” Levi grabbed onto Eren’s shoulders.

Eren suddenly started coughing again, and Levi could see blood pouring from his lips. His coughs became harsher as Levi noticed he also had a bloody nose. “Ah, sorry. Please look away, Captain,” Eren mumbled and looked down at the ground. “You won’t want to see… this.”

“Why? What’s going on?” Levi tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

Eren looked up at him, his eyes apologetic. “Do you remember my due date?”

Levi felt like someone had hit him in the gut with a hammer. “Your… due date?”

He heard a soft crackling sound. He looked down to see a crystal slowly creeping up Eren’s foot, encasing his ankle and making its way up his leg. “What is that? Eren?”

He met Eren’s eyes to see his green eyes darken. “You should leave, Captain.”

A soft boom rattled the furniture. “What was that?”

Eren’s eyes went wide. “Leave. You have to leave, now, Levi.”

Levi ignored him and dashed out into the office area again, looking out of the window. It had been dark outside, and rainy, but now he couldn’t see a thing.

Only a giant titan smiling down at him.

“Eren, we have to go,” Levi murmured frantically, stumbling back into Eren’s room. “Can you walk? We have to move. Right now.”

Eren looked up at him. Levi could see tears falling down his cheeks, but his face looked paler, and his skin seemed clammy. “I can’t leave.”

“What do you mean? Let’s go!” Levi ran over, but when he was about to grab Eren’s shoulders his hands hit something. “What…?” He pressed his hands flat against an invisible wall. “Eren? What is this? What’s going on?” Another boom rattled the building.

Eren quickly got to his feet. “Run. Run, Levi, quickly!”

“No! What is this?” Levi slammed his fist down on the wall.

Eren pressed his hands against the opposite side, a look of pain on his face. “Go! Fucking run! We don’t have time for this!”

“You’re coming with me!” Levi felt a particularly loud boom before wind suddenly snapped through his hair.

“Levi please!” Eren was full on crying now, tears welling from his eyes and spilling down his cheeks to the ground. “They’re coming, run! Run Levi! _Just run!”_

Levi whirled around to see that the wall to the room was missing. Standing in the rain was a titan, its mouth split into an unnaturally wide smile, its eyes firmly locked on Levi.

Eren screamed angrily, his fists slamming against the wall. “Dammit! Levi, run! Get out, GO!”

Levi felt himself make mental notes. _14-meter class, not an abnormal, but definitely too close to the point that fighting is the only option we have left._ He turned back to Eren. “I’m not leaving you! Come on, let’s go!”

Levi noted dully that the crystal was slowly growing over Eren, creeping up his hips and edging onto his torso, but he had much more important things to worry about.

Levi pressed his hands against the glass, right over Eren’s. “We’ll be alright. I’ll get you out,” He whispered.

Eren just choked down a sob, pressing his forehead against the glass.

Levi felt a heavy weight on his hips as he turned to look back at the titan. He faintly knew, somehow, that it was his gear. He heard Eren scream even louder, his fists banging so hard on the wall it must have hurt him.

Levi reached for his swords but felt one of his hands freeze behind him. He looked back over his shoulder at Eren.

The brunet had been completely encased in crystal, but the inside seemed to be hollow, so he could still move. His hands were bloody, and as he slammed his fists into the crystal again, Levi could hear the snapping sound of bones. The crystal was clearly too thick to break. But that wasn’t why Eren was screaming.

Embedded in the crystal, all the way up to his wrist, was Levi’s left hand.

Levi made a “tch” noise and ripped his sword out with his right hand. He would go down fighting or he wouldn’t go down at all. He could hear Eren sobbing behind him, the blows on the crystal landing less and less harshly.

The titan had reached a hand into the room, trying to grab them. Levi slashed at the fingers, cutting three of them off in one smooth blow. There was no way he would be able to cut out the neck with only one sword, but maybe he could just buy time.

The hand drew back out into the rain. Levi took the moment to look back at Eren. “I’ll get us out of here, I swear. Just hold on.”

Eren had sunk to his knees inside the rocky prison, his hands beaten to a pulp. He had collapsed into broken sobs and half formed words, simply begging for Levi to run.

Levi suddenly felt the ground tilt. He looked behind him to see them sliding towards the open hole in the wall, the ground tilting further and further down. Just when he thought they would fall out the ground disappeared, leaving them floating in a sort of empty space.

Levi felt a large hand wrap around his leg. He quickly swung his sword and cut the titan off of him, kicking its hand away for good measure. He had no idea where they were anymore. There was still a light patter of rain hitting the ground, but there was no ground, nor walls nor ceiling nor sky. They were in a black void, just them and the titan.

He waited patiently for the titan to come closer. It reached for him again, but when he dodged it opened its mouth to go after him. Levi swiftly cut across its eyes, blinding it, at least temporarily.

He realized with a start that Eren had gone silent.

He quickly looked back at the crystal to see Eren slowly getting to his feet. He could see fleshy marks streaking below his eyes, his skin no longer tan but almost grey. When he finally stood Levi could see that his eyes were grey, the wonderful green-blue completely snuffed out.

The crystal had grown on the inside, completely trapping Eren. “Eren? _Eren?”_ Levi let the sword slip out of his grasp, pressing his palm against the rock. “ _Eren_!”

He gasped as a burning pain shot through his torso. He couldn’t feel his leg. He couldn’t feel anything there.

He spun to see the titan’s mouth clamped on his leg. He brought his fist down on its head, smashing at its skull in a desperate attempt to get it to let go. It pulled back and, in one swift movement, ripped Levi’s leg off.

Levi screamed, clutching his bloody thigh. The pain began to overwhelm him, and he could feel the bile rising in his throat. He vomited, the stench of blood filling his senses, and his mind too shocked to deal with anything else.

He turned back to Eren, who was watching him blankly inside the crystal. He reached a shaky hand out, touching the crystal separating them.

Suddenly Eren began to move, the crystal molding around him as he reached out and touched Levi’s cheek. “Join me,” He whispered, but his voice was echoed and flat and certainly not Eren’s. He slowly wrapped his arms around Levi, the crystal growing and slowly crushing the older.

Levi tugged desperately on his hand but he couldn’t get it to budge. He saw Eren’s grey, dead eyes, and for just a moment, the crystal parted so he could feel Eren’s cold skin against his. “Join me, Levi,” Eren spoke again. “You left me. Don’t leave me.” The crystal enveloped him, stabbing into his flesh and forcing itself into his eyes and throat and growing _inside_ of him.

He barely had enough time to scream.

**~~~**

Eren grabbed Levi, holding him down. “Levi! Levi, wake up!”

Levi was screaming, his hands holding so tight to Eren’s arms that he was almost drawing blood, and his body wriggling as if it was in pain. He had jerked up and screamed in the middle of the night, immediately waking Eren.

“Levi! Please, wake up!” Eren pushed his shoulders down to the bed, trying to keep the man from hurting himself. “Captain, please!”

Levi’s eyes were open, but it was clear he was still asleep. Eren’s throat burned, and he was sure that tears were falling down his cheeks, but he kept his steadfast hold on Levi. He hated how his breath stuttered as he choked on a sob. “Levi! Levi, it’s a dream! It’s all just a dream!”

Levi landed a kick to Eren’s gut, but Eren refused to move. Levi needed him. Levi needed him and he was not letting go. “Focus on me!” He shouted. “You’re here! You’re right here, it’s all just a dream!”

Levi’s struggles lessened slightly, either from exhaustion or Eren’s words. Eren frantically began carding his fingers through Levi’s hair, pressing his lips against Levi’s ear and whispering soothingly. “You’re here, focus on me, it’s just a dream…” He chanted quickly. “Levi, it’s a dream. It’s just a nightmare.”

Levi’s eyes slowly focused on the wall, his fighting ceasing. His chest heaved and sweat covered his skin, but he was awake, and that was all that mattered. Eren smiled in relief, sighing. “You’re here. Right here.”

Levi took a deep, shuddering breath. His grips on Eren’s arms loosened slightly as he slowly came to. He slowly turned his head, dragging his eyes away from the wall.

Eren smiled, exhaustion obvious in his face. “You’re awake.”

Levi glanced at Eren before immediately jumping back. He pushed Eren away from him, stumbling out of the bed and throwing a hand over his mouth. “Oh god,” He fell to his knees beside the bed. “Oh my god.”

Eren quickly slid out of bed and landed on the floor next to him. “Levi? Levi, what happened-”

Levi looked over at him before immediately dry heaving. He pushed Eren’s face away, sounding like he was about to throw up. Eren backed away, his back hitting the bed and stopping his progress. Levi clamped both hands over his mouth, body rocking with every dry heave, skin caked in sweat.

Eren wanted to reach out for him again, but every time Levi looked at him it seemed to get worse. Eren froze for a moment, trying to think about what to do, and racking up any memories he had of Mikasa when she regained her memories.

He quickly stood, clambering out the door and into the living room. Fuck clothes, he had more important things. He hurriedly threw a pot of water on the stove, throwing open his cupboards for any kind of tea he might have on hand that might sooth Levi, even slightly. Soon he had thrown some generic black tea on the counter and had started on looking for anything else that could possibly help the older.

He froze once he heard the bathroom door opening, followed by the sound of Levi throwing up. He rushed into his room, throwing on sweatpants and a hoodie so that Levi wouldn’t see his face. He snatched a blanket off his bed for good measure before running into the bathroom.

He kneeled next to Levi, wrapping the blanket around him. Levi didn’t look up from his place over the toilet bowl. Eren grabbed a washcloth as Levi hurled again, soaking it in cold water and folding it up. He’d done this a million times with Mikasa, but it had been _after_ she’d gotten her memories back, and when it was something else triggering it, like an object or a word. He didn’t know what to do when it was himself.

Levi spat what remained in his mouth into the toilet before leaning back onto his heels. He rested his arm on the seat and put his forehead on it, his chest heaving in pain. Eren pulled the hood of the jacket up and kneeled beside him, holding out the washcloth for Levi. Levi turned to look at it so Eren pressed his face into Levi’s back.

He pressed the cloth against Levi’s forehead, looping his other arm around Levi’s hips. Levi let out a deep sigh and leaned back into Eren. “I’m sorry…” He croaked. “I don’t know what’s going on…”

Eren bit his lip to try and stop the deep frown threatening to take over his face. “I had… a friend go through something similar,” He whispered, hoping his voice was muffled enough by the blanket to stop Levi from reacting. “Just try and breathe.”

Levi nodded. Eren shifted hands, letting Levi hold the washcloth as he got to his feet. He could hear the faint whistling of the kettle on the stove in the other room. “I made tea,” He mumbled, opening the door. “Take your time.”

Three am was a bit too early to have a kettle screaming its head off, so Eren quickly pulled it off the burner before any of the neighbors filed a noise complaint. He poured the leaves into the pot, but his hand stilled when he reached for the water.

_Would making tea the way I used to mess up Levi even more?_

He heard the toilet flush, so he quickly shoved the teapot to the side and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. He filled it with cold water and set it out, before pulling the hood further over his face.

Levi stumbled out into the living room, looking weak and sick. “You can take the hood off, brat, I’m fine now,” He mumbled.

Eren left it on just in case. “Water?” He asked, holding out the cup but angling his body away from Levi.

Levi took it, his fingers brushing over Eren’s hand and making the younger grimace at how clammy his skin felt. He gasped as his hood was yanked back.

Levi glanced over his face, then sighed. “Yeah. I’m fine now.” He sounded half like he was talking to himself. He sipped the water, drawing the blanket tighter around himself.

Eren slowly nodded, leaving his hood down. “What happened? That dream must have been pretty bad.”

“Dream…?” Levi looked down at his cup of water. “I don’t remember a dream... I just woke up and felt sick.”

Eren couldn’t tell if he was telling the truth or not. Or what he thought to be the truth. “Do you want soup then? Something for your stomach?” Eren asked, leaning against the counter. “Or maybe to go back to bed?”

Levi quickly looked away. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep,” He mumbled. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, shivering even though Eren had turned on the heater. “I’m already awake anyways.”

Eren’s frown deepened. Did Levi not remember? He considered that maybe Levi was having the dreams that led up to The Flood, but they seemed very… extreme for pre-Flood dreams.

He looked down at the ground. _Does that mean… all of Levi’s memories are that bad?_

He watched Levi curl up on the couch, tremors still jolting his body here and there. Humanity’s strongest, sick and weak and feeble, shivering from what he had been through.

Eren felt his heart sink in his chest, leaving a cold, empty place in its wake.

_Is this the right thing to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's remembering... ^^


	13. Petra's doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for how long this took! I suffered from a bit of writer's block, and then I just became a bit busy. I'll try to keep it a little more regular next time

Petra swung open the door to the small café. It wasn’t a very big building, but inside it was bustling with people. She tightened her hold on the bag over her shoulder, scanning the restaurant for any sign of the titan shifter (well, previous titan shifter).

“…Petra?”

She looked for the person who had spoken. The man at the counter waved to her. He had pale brown hair bordering on blonde, styled into the military undercut that was common in the past. She rarely ever thinks poorly of people, but she had to admit – he kind of looked like a horse.

This must be the Jean Eren used to talk about.

“Eren told me you’d be coming here. He’s in the back.” Jean jerked his thumb towards the back door. “Head on in.”

Petra nodded to him, heading behind the counter and slipping through the door that, presumably, lead to the kitchen. “Eren? Are you in here?”

“Petra?” Petra lit up as she heard the familiar voice. Eren poked his head out from behind a set of cabinets over a small counter island in the center of the kitchen. He had a smudge of flour on his cheek and much more than a smudge on his apron, but other than the present-day ingredients, he looked almost the same as he had before.

Before she knew it, she was wrapped up in a hug. “It’s been so long!”

“It feels like forever!” She hugged him back happily and eagerly. “2,000 years? More?”

Eren pulled away, already laughing. “That’s as close to forever as you can get.”

She smiled softly. “A lot has happened, huh?” It was still completely Eren, but he was different. He seemed older, in more ways than one. He was older in age than the fifteen-year-old she used to know, but he also seemed like he’s seen much more, and been through so much more. He _had_ been through many years of battle after she died.

She cringed. Not a pleasant memory.

Eren looked down at himself, then back at Petra. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry.” Petra realized that there was significantly less flour on Eren and more flour on her than there was earlier. “Here, let me get you a towel,” Eren mumbled as he turned to rummage through one of the drawers. “Did Armin text you?”

“He did.” She looked around at the kitchen. It was small, like the rest of the café, but it was so clean it was practically sparkling. It had two ovens, one filled with what looked like muffins and the other with bread.

Eren retrieved a towel from the drawer. “You… have all your memories, right?” He asked, handing over the towel.

“Yes.” She accepted the towel and started working on brushing the flour off of her. “Well, most of it.”

Eren cringed, averting his eyes from her. “Oh.”

She dusted off a bit of the flour. “There’s a few things I’m hazy on, but I remember a lot of things very… vividly,” She said, a slight hitch in her voice at the very end. There are some details that might be best left forgotten from the past.

Eren hung his head. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Petra laughed, hoping it didn’t come across as pained as it sounded to her own ears. She’d seen enough for lifetimes, and she has been through lifetimes, but a lot had happened before Eren showed up. “You weren’t even around for most of it, and I-”

“No, I mean _I’m_ sorry.” Petra realized suddenly that Eren’s shoulders were jerking ever so slightly. His voice was thick with emotion, and his head bowed so low she couldn’t see his face other than his gritted teeth. “The end- your-”

Petra’s eyes widened. “What happened to you…” Eren smiled painfully. “It…was all my fault.”

Petra threw the towel aside and wrapped Eren up in a tight hug, flour be damned. “Eren, that’s not true-”

“I made the wrong choice.” He placed his hands on her back in a semblance of a hug, but he was limp and empty with no heart in it. “I… killed you.”

“No.” Petra pulled back slightly. “You didn’t kill me. The female titan did. You don’t deserve the blame at all, Eren, it’s not your fault.”

Eren looked so strained, and tears were already rolling down his face. “But I-”

“You did what you could.” She was not going to sugar-coat it and say his decision was the right one, partially because she didn’t know if that was true, and partially because that was not what Eren needed right now. “You never know how it would turn out. You won’t ever know that.”

Eren looked away, biting his lip angrily.

Petra wrapped her arms tighter around him. “A choice with no regrets, right?”

Eren finally met her eyes. Captain Levi’s words were still fresh in her mind, and it was most likely still in Eren’s. He let out a long breath and looked down at the floor. “I made the wrong choice,” He mumbled half-heartedly.

“How do you know the other choice would be better?” Petra gently touched his hair. “You did what you could.”

“Let me apologize,” He said, looking into her eyes again. “Please. You deserve that much.”

Petra smiled. “You already have. I forgive you.”

Eren pulled her into a tight hug again. She laughed lightly. “It’s weird seeing you so much older now.”

“You look exactly the same.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment.” She pulled away. “And now you have to tell me what happened with you and Levi.”

Eren blushed redder than a tomato. “I- um-” He laughed extremely uncomfortably. “We… started dating?”

Petra smiled. “I never took Levi as one to date anyone.”

Eren somehow blushed more. He shifted awkwardly until he leaned against the counter behind him, looking very embarrassed. “Ah, well…”

Petra couldn’t help but feel a slight pang in her chest. She couldn’t deny she had felt a little something for Levi in her past life, and although in this life he was slightly different, she still felt the same. But she saw the little things between the two in the past life as well. Little glances when the other wasn’t looking, Levi taking a slight preference to Eren, the titan shifter doing everything he could to impress Levi – it happened all the time.

Eren scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

It must have carried over into this life. Eren, of course, still has all of his memories, but the way Levi’s face lit up when Eren called that night was undeniable, even if Levi himself would never admit it.

Petra sighed. _I guess it’s time to move on._

Eren looked back at her. “Have you tried to regain his memories?”

Petra blinked, caught off-guard. “No, why?”

“I was hoping too, that’s all,” Eren mumbled. “It’s not to big of a deal, anyways, but I just…”

“Are you trying to?” Petra asked suddenly.

This time it was Eren’s turn to be caught off guard. “Yeah…? I think it would be better than leaving him in the dark.”

Petra bit her lip. “Be careful.”

Eren frowned, looking more than concerned. “What do you mean?”

“His memories aren’t good. I don’t know if he has any good memories in there at all, or if they’re just buried in the atrocities he’s been through.” She looked away and let out a long breath, thinking about how sullen Levi had always seemed. “I don’t know if he wants to remember everything.”

Eren turned a shade paler. He scratched the side of his face and inspected his shoes, but Petra could see how hesitant he looked. “I thought that too.”

“And?” Petra was scared of what his answer might be.

“I want what’s best for Captain,” Eren mumbled, but he refused to look at Petra. “But I want him to remember the Survey Corps, to remember you, me, everybody he used to know.”

Petra frowned. “But-”

“But,” Eren interrupted. “I don’t know yet. I don’t know if there’s even a glimmer of hope in his memories. I don’t know what that will do to him.”

Petra’s frown turned into more of a neutral expression. “You want what’s best for him, right?”

Eren nodded.

“Don’t make him remember,” She muttered. She knew that the Captain never slept in their past life, that he was always on alert, and he couldn’t ever relax or be happy.

“He doesn’t deserve that torment.” She stood a little taller. “Don’t put him through that.”

Eren looked very pained when he nodded, but he still couldn’t meet Petra’s eyes.


End file.
